Fairy Tail: The Darkness
by Ellen Jeanette Allcorn
Summary: The Slayers all have strange nightmares involving their parents and soon find that their nightmares my become reality.
1. Chapter 1

Natsu stood in front of a burning Fairy Tail. He ran to the door only to be burned by the flames. A strange feeling to be sure but he put up with it for the voices inside the burning building. Lucy, Happy, Erza, Gray and everyone else was crying out in pain from just behind the door, Crying out for Natsu to save them, to help them. Natsu tried to get past the fire, to eat it like he normally would, but he couldn't. Natsu began to cry as his friends voices disappear one by one.

"No! Not again! I can't stand losing anyone else!"

Natsu Dragneel fell to the ground landing on his back, tears flowing down his face. As he cried Natsu saw a circling dragon in the sky.

"Dad?"

Natsu woke up to Happy flying over him with a worried look on his face.

"Morning Happy, whats with the face?"

"You talk in your sleep."

"I do not."

"How do you know? Your sleeping!"

"Hmm, that's a good point Happy. Come on, lets get to Fairy Tail."

Natsu jumped out of his hammock and walked over to where his dresser was leaning against the couch.

Happy watched as Natsu rummaged through his dresser, worried about what his friend had said early in the morning. As Natsu turned, pulling on his vest, he tripped over a weight that was laying on the floor.

"Happy we should really clean this place."

He said jumping back up.

"Aye."

As they were walking to the guild there was something different. Happy was the first to notice the deference.

"Natsu your scarf!"

Natsu had forgotten his scarf back at their house.

"What the! How did I forget my scarf. Igneel gave that to me, how could I forget it?"

Happy was only getting more and more worried about his partner.

"Natsu! Wait up!"

Lucy Heartfilia had seen them and ran up to them.

"Hey Lucy."

"Natsu why aren't you wearing your scarf?"

"I forgot it..."

Lucy saw the worry on her friends face.

"It's okay Natsu, we can just go back to your house and go get it."

"No Lucy you go to the guild, pick out a job or something. Happy and I will be there soon."

As Natsu turned Lucy saw the scar. Natsu had a ragged scar on the right side of his neck.

"How did he get that scar?" She thought walking to the guild. "I wonder if anyone else knows about it?"

As Lucy walked to the guild she began to realize how little she actually knew about Natsu. She trusted him with her life, but he never talked about his past. Then again none of them did, the only reason any of them knew anything of the others is because of some weird circumstance. So far all she knew about the pink haired dragon slayer was from what others had told her. She knew he was raised by the fire dragon Igneel, and she knew that he had disappeared some time ago. She knew that he was good friends with Elfman and Mira's younger sister Lisanna, and that he doesn't like anyone to talk about her in front of him. Lucy decided to let it go, if Natsu didn't want to talk about then he didn't have to.

"But how did he get that scar?"

Natsu and Happy went back to the house and got the scarf. As Natsu carefully wound the scarf around his neck, his hand brushed the scar on his neck, memories came flooding back. But he pushed them down.

"Focus on today. Don't dwell on the past."

He said to himself, out loud however he said.

"So Happy, how do I look?"

"Like Natsu 'Salamander' Dragneel!"

Natsu laughed.

"Good, lets go partner! Lucy's waiting. Hopefully with a hard job for us!"

"Aye!"

Lucy was sitting with Levy Jet, and Droy when Natsu and Happy entered the guild he could hear them talking from the door. The two girls were talking about Lucy's book, and the guys were arguing about who was stronger. He stood by the door, and looked at the guild he had called home for so long and smiled. He loved it here, the fights the people the fights. This was the only guild he had ever considered joining. He looked at all his friends, then suddenly he remembered his dream and went cold. The sound of his friends crying out, dieing, froze him to the core.

"Natsu!"

Lucy had seen him and was waving him over. Natsu forced a smile on his face and walked over.

"Hey Natsu. You'll just love the job that Lucy picked out for you guys to do."

Levy said smiling.

"What you pick."

"Well you looked a bit down this morning so I chose one I knew you would love."

Lucy held out a piece of paper, and Natsu took it.

"A monster hunt?"

"A monster hunt worth 300,000 jewels!"

"Sounds fun! Right Happy?"

"AYE SIR!"


	2. Chapter 2

"How do you get yourself kicked off a train.' She says."

Lucy was once again in her spirit Horologium.

"Why are you back in the clock?"

Natsu, who was just happy to be off the train, asked

"I am tiered already! Don't avoid the question!' She says."

While Lucy went to bathroom Natsu and Happy had done something that earned all three of them the boot off the train. Natsu and Happy didn't really mind but Lucy didn't want to walk all the way to the job.

"Lucy you're lucky your strong, otherwise I wouldn't even talk to you."

"Oh shut up Natsu.' She says."

Natsu glanced at at Happy, and burst out laughing.

"What? What is funny?' That's what Lucy says."  
"I'll only tell you if you come out of the clock."

Natsu teased and Lucy glared at him but stayed inside the clock.

"Fine then you won't ever know what I am laughing about."

"Natsu a genius."

Happy said jumping up on to Natsu shoulder.

"Hahaha, you go that right Happy."

Natsu said smiling and laced his fingers behind his head. They walked that way for a while in total silence. And when night fell they made camp next to a small stream in hope of fish for a meal.

Lucy watched as Natsu and Happy fished and joked about everything that had happened. Her mind went back to when they first met and everything that had happened since then. Fairy Tail was her life but Natsu and Happy were her world. She would be dead several times over if it wasn't for them. Still something about how Natsu had looked this morning, it bugged her. It wasn't that he didn't have his scarf, although he did look different with out it, and it wasn't the scar on his neck. There was something in his eyes, something had startled the dragon slayer to the point that he had forgotten the scarf given to him by Igneel. What was it. Happys' joyful cry interrupted Lucy's thoughts.

"Natsu! I got one! And it's a big one!"

"Alright, Happy!"

Lucy watched as Natsu and Happy pulled a huge fish, one that was much to big for such a small stream.

"YAY FISH TONIGHT!"

As the boys argued over which was the best way to eat fish (raw or cooked) Lucy stared at them, with what she was sure was an idiotic grin, but neither Natsu or Happy noticed it. Finally they got to eat, after Happy agreed that Lucy couldn't eat raw meat, and that's when Lucy's brain decided it wanted to know more about Natsu's past.

"Natsu?"

She asked quietly.

"Yeah Lucy?"

Natsu's voice was muffled do the fact that him mouth was still full of fish.

"This morning I saw the scar on your neck."

Natsu looked up suddenly tense.

"What about it?"

"I was just wondering."

"What am I doing?" Lucy thought but pushed on.

"How did you get it?"

Natsu just stared at her.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I was just wondering."

Lucy squirmed uncomfortably.

"Yeah well I don't like to talk about it."

"Oh, okay."

They finished their meal in silence and Natsu was the first person to go to sleep. Lucy was about to fall asleep as well when she was tapped on the shoulder. It was Happy.

"Lucy as far as I know, Natsu got that scar from Igneel."


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy couldn't sleep after what Happy had said. Natsu had gotten his scar from Igneel! Now that made no sense. Wasn't Igneel Natsu's father? Wasn't Natsu always trying to find him? Lucy turned on her side to look at the dragon slayer, he looked different when he slept. There was no stress, no sadness, no anger, only peace on Natsu features. Lucy once again thought that Natsu looked kinda cute when he slept, a small smile played on his lips and he muttered. "Igneel." and rolled away from Lucy. Lucy her self chuckled and rolled away from her friends and tried to quiet her mind.

No matter what Natsu looked as he slept, he suffered the same nightmare as the night before only thing different was that he did not wake when he saw the circling dragon.

"Dad?"

The red dragon circled closer and closer to the ground.

"Natsu."

The dragon said and even though the dragons voice was a growl, the name said was said tenderly.

"Dad?"

Igneel chuckled.

"Have you forgotten your speech son."

"I don't believe it. You're back." Natsu mind snapped back to his friends. "Dad you got to save them!"

"I can not."

"But you're the fire dragon! You can do anything!"

"No son I can not. Your friends are beyond my help at this point."

"No! I can't just let them go! They are my friends!"

Igneel interrupted his adopted son.

"You are loyal Natsu, it is a good quality to have. But you must learn to let go. You can not save every one."

"But that doesn't mean I shouldn't try!"

Igneel let out a roar, and anyone else would have run in fear but Natsu knew his father was laughing.

"Indeed not."

Natsu was shook awake and again was meet with a worried face, but instead of Happy it was Lucy.

"Natsu are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine why?"

"You were saying some weird things in your sleep."

"Like what."

"Like 'friends are dead.' Stuff like that. Happy said you were saying the same things last night."

Lucy looked really worried about him so Natsu felt what he always felt when Lucy was worried, he wanted to comfort her and make what ever was causing her worry to go away. But this time HE was causing her to worry.

"I'm fine, just a weird dream."

"About friends dieing?"

"Yeah, weird right?"

"Yeah."

"Come on Lucy lets get us going. Maybe we can get to the job today."

"What no breakfast?"

Happy said jumping off the ground.

"We can have cold fish, okay partner?"

"Ahhh okay!"

"Ewww no!"

Both Lucy and and Happy said. Which Natsu laughed at, but agreed with Lucy, mostly because he felt guilty about worrying her. They caught another couple fish and cooked them. It was another hour before they left the campsite.

Natsu tried to act like he normally would he soon found his mind drifting back to the dream, Happy was flying ahead of them so he didn't notice but Lucy, who was walking next to him did.

"Natsu, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Natsu flashed her a smile.

"Natsu, you've been...off since yesterday. Whats wrong?"

"Nothings wrong Lucy."

"Natsu I have been around you long enough to know when somethings wrong. Come on you can tell me."

Natsu stared out at the sky and was quite so long that Lucy thought he wasn't going to answer, then.

"I saw my dad in the dream."

"Igneel."

"Yeah the first time that I had the dream he was just circling in the sky but last night we talked, just like we used to." Natsu smiled at a memory that Lucy knew nothing of. "But its the begging of the dream that really shook me."

"What happened?"

"Fairy Tail was burning and everyone was trapped inside." Natsu words came fast now, he couldn't stop them, "I tried to get inside, eat the flames do something, but my magic wasn't working. I couldn't get in. I couldn't save anyone." Natsu stopped and hung his head, his fist clenched by his side. "Then I saw Igneel, he was flying above Fairy Tail and he landed next to me and he told me that he couldn't save you guys, and that I had to learn to let go."

"Oh Natsu. But it was just a dream, I mean what could cause you to lose your magic? And even if you did lose your magic, I know you would stop at nothing to save your friends."

Lucy smiled kindly at Natsu, who smiled back.

"But one good thing came out of the dream."

"What?"

"Igneel said that my loyalty was a good quality to have."

Natsu's mouth spread into a huge smile.

"I guess that's like the equivalent of you beating a strong opponent?"

"Yeah I mean , even if its just my dream, its my dad complimenting me!"

Lucy laughed and that made Happy stop and turn around.

"Hey Natsu, Lucy's scaring me."

Lucy stopped laughing and grabbed Happy out of the air.

"Shut up you stupid cat!"

Which made Natsu burst out laughing, and through that everyone began to laugh. When they finally stopped laughing Natsu walked in front of Lucy with Happy so Lucy was able to see how his personality changed, he was the happy Natsu once more. And as Lucy watched him a thought crossed her mind.

"Natsu kinda cute even when he's awake."


	4. Chapter 4

Gajeel was tired, simple as that. He just wanted to go home and drop in to bed, but he knew that they had to report into Master.

"Lily, its times like this, that I wish I would have never joined Fairy Tail."

"But you must think of it this way. If you never joined Fairy Tail, we would never have met."

Lily's wings sagged, he was as tired as his partner.

"Mmm good point." Gajeel yawned. "Why did we take this job again?"

"You waaaated excitement."

Lily said mid yawn.

"That fool mayor pissed me off, 'It could only be some weak mage from a dark guild sir. Please take care of him." Gajeel said mimicking their last clients high pitch voice. "And yet it turned out to be a full scale monster infestation. Idiot."

Even though Gajeel sounded and looked pissed off, Lily knew that really he was glad to get a decent fight of with someone other then his guild mates. Fairy Tail came into view and Gajeel sighed.

"I just hope the old man isn't busy and we can just get back home soon!"

Gajeel muttered to his companion who laughed.

As it turned out Master Makarov was to busy to be reported to and Gajeel was forced to report to the silver haired witch, Mira. As they left three people walked by him, looking like they had just rolled around in a dirt patch. Two of them glared at him and the third did her best to hide behind her companions. Gajeel suppressed a laugh, nothing new there. While the two guys seemed to have let go of their hate in some areas, as the last bar brawl had shown, it was clear that they still didn't trust him around their little bookworm.

"Whats so funny."

Lily asked dropping to the ground to tired to fly.

"Team Shadow Gear. They trust me enough to fight on my side of a brawl but not enough to be around their little bookworm." Gajeel laughed "That's what is so funny."

"Well I can see their point."

"What point."

"They are afraid that you will," Yawn. "steal her away from them."

"Lily I think that lack off sleep is messing with your brain."

"Possibly. But the reason stands."

"Whatever Lily, no more talking I'm to tired to think."

The two reached Gajeels house, a small three room place a little ways away from the main town. All around lay broken objects and pieces of metal. The inside was no much different, the main room consisted of Gajeels weights and a punching bag nothing more, the kitchen, a table, a chair, a fridge, and a sink. The bedroom had the most furniture and showed a bit of Gajeels personality. It was a dark room but had one window that was propped open letting in a small breeze, the bed was unmade, their were two chairs and the floor was littered with metal objects. The dresser a small and discreet one would barley notice it, it was the back wall, however, that drew attention. From floor to ceiling was every lead that Gajeel had ever gotten on where Metalicana might be. Even thought he told Salamander that he didn't care where the dragon was, something about the disappearance unsettled him. Gajeel needed to find Metalicana to get answers about why the dragon had left.

"You know Gajeel I think that you should just come out and say that you miss Metalicana. That wall there says you do."

Lily said flying over to the small bed on the dresser.

"Shut it cat." Gajeel said pulling him shirt over his head. "I just need to know why he left and then I'm done with him."

Gajeel fell back onto his bed and swung his feet off the floor, and just stared at the ceiling. As he lay there thinking of nothing in particular he put his arm over his eyes.

"Come in man, shut down your mind and get to sleep.

Levy could not believe her luck! And not in the found a limited edition of her favorite novel kind of way. What had started out as a simple, average mission had quickly turned in to something from one of her novels. The monster who was thought to be responsible for destroying buildings on the edge of the small country town was innocent and the one truly responsible just happened to be the mayor, who just happened to a wizard. Levy shuddered at the thought of the pompous, arrogant, and paunchy mayor who had hit on her only seconds after trying to kill Jet and Droy. And after the battle, in which Jet's speed had saved them, they had to walk to the next town over because the citizens were celebrating their mayors power lose. When they finally got back to the guild Levy thought all her problems would be over, and then Gajeel passed them. Now it is true that Jet and Droy had calmed down enough to Gajeel since he had saved her from Laxus, they still hated him in relation to her. And Levy was still slightly scared of the Iron Dragon Slayer. She didn't want to be but something in her just wouldn't let go of the fear.

"Man he's back already."

Jet interrupted Levy's thoughts.

"I guess we have to be on our guard again."

Droy sighed, like glaring at Gajeel was such hard work, Levy rolled her eyes.

"Guys you really don't have to do anything about Gajeel. If he wanted to do something he would have already!"

"I guess, but..."

""No buts."

"Levy you could be..."

"Could be nothing. Jet, Droy, he's not doing anything and he hasn't since he joined. He even saved Natsu from Laxus! Now why would he do that if he planned to destroy the guild? Natsu is one of our strongest fighters. He could have just said he was to hurt to move, cause in all fairness he was!"

"Levy why are you standing up for him!"

Jet said as they sat down at their usual table.

"I'm not. I'm just saying that you are wrong about him!"

"What do you mean?"

"And why are you blushing!"

Levy was saved from explaining the redness in her cheeks but Lucy coming over from the request board.

"Hey Lucy."

Levy said with a smile as she moved over on the bench to make room for Lucy.

"Hey Levy."

Lucy said absentmindedly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just Natsu was acting a bit strange this morning."

"Isn't he always strange?"

"Yeah but today he forgot his scarf."

"Wow, I don't think I have ever seen Natsu with out the scarf."

"Me either. Did you know he has a scar on his neck?"

"He does! Do you know how he got it?"

"I don't I was hopping you knew."

"No, sorry I don't. Wait there's Natsu now."

"Ah! Quick ask me how my book is going."

Levy smiled knowingly. So Lucy WAS starting to crush on the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Fine, how is the book going.. Are you almost done, I can't wait to read it!"

Lucy smiled knowing that this is the only part of the conversation Natsu would be able to hear.

Gajeel bolted awake in a cold sweat. Judging by the lighting outside the window, it was still early and Gajeel feel back on to his pillow.

"Something wrong?"

Lily was awake and staring at Gajeel.

"Why are you up?"

"You were talking about killing people from the guild in your sleep."

The exceed said simply.

"Yeah well considering the dream I just had that's not surprising."

Gajeels breath was ragged. Lilly looked at his partner with knowing eyes. He could see that what ever the dream was it had shaken the dragon slayer to the core. The dream had scared him, not that Gajeel would ever admit to that.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, go back to sleep."

Gajeel said rolling away from Lily. The exceed sighed but followed his friends direction and as Gajeel listened to Lily's slow breathing his mind went back to the dream.

Fairy Tail was in ruin once more, like it had when Master Jose's shades had gotten to it But there was a big difference, this time there were bodies. The bodies of everyone from the guild. The closest of them were the bodies of Natsu, Lucy, Lily, the old man, and to Gajeels eternal horror, Levy.

"What the hell HAPPENED HERE!"

Gajeel yelled as he looked at the broken remains of his friends. As he looked down he cried out, his hands were covered in blood.

"What! No! I wouldn't do this! Not to my guild! Not to my friends!"

Gajeel went reeling back and ran in to something solid. As he turned Gajeel saw the bright silver scales of the dragon who had raised him.

"Metalicana."

The dragon roared.

That's when Gajeel had woken.

"What does this even mean."

Gajeel muttered as sleep claimed him again.


	5. Chapter 5

Gajeel was almost happy when saw the guild still standing. Almost relieved what it was all a dream. But he pushed the emotions down. It would do no good to dwell. A cursory glance showed that the early comer were already in there spots with their drinks in hand. But some one else was here, Wendy and her cat were sitting with the Master. It looked like Wendy was shaken so Gajeel just gave her a one handed wave and went to the bar.

"Gajeel you look tired."

The bar girl, Mirajane, said in her quiet voice.

"Yeah, What of it?"

"Nothing. Would you like a coffee?"

"Sure, whatever."

"Mirajane is one tough cookie."

Gajeel thought, not for the first time. She put up with is attitude and even told him off once or twice. Mirajane came back with a cup of coffee in each hand.

"One for Gajeel and one for Lily."

She said softly giving a smile. Lily said thank you and Gajeel grunted, which amounted to the same thing. As he drank his coffee Gajeel watched the regulars file in like he always did. The constantly drunk woman, Cana, the two old men, Macao and Wakaba, and finally the Shadow Gear team. Seeing Levy safe with her two delinquents showed that it was safe to take a job. As this thought crossed his mine another pushed it's way to the from of Gajeels mind.

"Aw hell, I'm staring to fall for this bookworm."

Lily saw the look on Gajeels face.

"What is the matter with you?"

"Noting, Lets get a job I'm bored."

"You are always bored."

Lily said jumping off the bar and walking alongside his partner.

Levy loved walking in to the guild in the morning. It was really the only time it was quiet, provided that you beat Natsu there. As the three teens walked in to the guild and Levy did her customary glance around, she noticed it. Gajeel was staring at her, she caught his eye and gave him a quizzical look, he just smiled back at her and moved to the request board.

"I hate that guy."

Droy muttered and Jet agreed with a nod.

"Weren't you on his side of a bar brawl the other day?"

"That's different."

"Yeah that deals with a fight not..."

Jet stopped suddenly.

"Not what?"

Levy said.

"Uhhh, nothing."

Levy stared at her partners across the table, trying to figure it out and then it hit her.

"You two are jealous!"

Levy said gleefully.

"No!"

"Why would we be jealous of that guy?"

"Uh huh!"

Levy let the matter drop but kept taking slide glances at the Iron Dragon Slayer who was standing at the request board.

Gajeel was about to leave when he heard his name called. He turned around to see Master Makarov standing by a confused Team Shadow Gear.

"Gajeel, I am glade I caught you. You will not be able to go on that job."

"Why not old man?"

"Because I need you to go with Levy, Jet, and Droy to back them up."

This took a second to sink in with the three young men, and then

"WHAT!"

"NO WAY!"

"What afraid you wont be able to keep up?"

"Gajeel! This is no time for jokes! They wish to do this job."

The master handed Gajeel a piece of paper. As Gajeel read it a single studded eyebrow went up.

"Catch an renegade wizard? What can't they handle that?"

"Gajeel," Levy had spoken this time and Gajeel could hear her heart beating and he could smell fear just rolling off her. "This job is as close to an S-Class as you can get. No one has come back alive from this."

"No one has ever come back alive...now this just got interesting. Lily would you like come along?"

Gajeel said looking over his shoulder, he did not have to look down for Lily had transformed into his original form.

"I will it Miss. McGarden would like me to."

"Of course Lily, you're Gajeels partner."

Levy said with a smile and Gajeel felt himself fall for the bookworm just a little more.

"Well okay we are a team!"

Levy said pulling the two idiots behind her.

"Met back here in an hour. Okay Gajeel?"

"Yeah. Yeah."

Lily popped back to his smaller form.

"Gajeel?"

"Yeah Master Makarov?"

"Wendy just came to me with a disturbing dream and I know something shook Natsu a few days ago. Did you perhaps have one as well."

"Does this old man know everything?"

Gajeel thought but instead said.

"Yeah. Why what are you thinking?"

"The three Dragon Slayers suffering from nightmares. It is strange. I am not sure what to think. I wouldn't worry about it."

"So what you're saying is that I should let you, with your bad heart, worry about it?"

"Gajeel." The master sounded serious and Gajeel thought that he had gone to far but then, "That is exactly what I am saying. Now go, protect Levy and her team. I will ask Natsu about the dreams when he returns."

Gajeel turned to leave but a single word from the master stopped him if only for a second.

"Be careful my son."


	6. Chapter 6

"He called me son."

Gajeel was waiting for Shadow Gear out side of Fairy Tail, pondering what Makarov had said. Gajeel had long since excepted that he would never be forgiven for his past actions, he didn't want to be forgive, he didn't deserve it. And Master Makarov even said that he would never forgive him.

"Then why did the old man call me son?"

It was a well known fact that Master Makarov considered the guild mates his 'children.' And it was also a fact that Makarov would do anything to protect them, even sacrifice his own life. Gajeel had seen that anger, that need to protect, when Laxus had attacked the guild. But Gajeel never thought that he would ever be considered a 'son' to the old man. He had done to much, hurt to many of the others.

"Lily what do you think?"

Lily had been sitting quietly waiting for Gajeel to think things through.

"I think that the master is keeping his promise. To keep you away from the darkness inside of you. He seems to be rather good at it."

Gajeel just stared at the exceed.

"Or maybe he is starting to forgive you on some level."

"Maybe, but why?"

Lily didn't have an answer.

Levy didn't know what to bring. She still didn't know what the Master was thinking, he came to the table that Levy and her team were sitting and gave them a job.

"How about you three kids take this job?"

"Master! This is the job you wont let anyone take!"

"Yes but I think you can do it."

"You do?"

"Yes and I will let you take it on one condition."

"One...condition?"

"You must take Gajeel with you."

Levy smiled because she knew what the master wanted, he wanted to make Fairy Tail stronger by strengthening the bonds between the guild. And the only ones who really still hate Gajeel is Jet and Droy.

"Hey Levy!"

Erza walked in to Levy's room.

"Hey Erza. Whats up?"

"I just heard that the master is having Shadow Gear and Gajeel go on a mission together. Is that true?"

"Yeah, its true."

"But you can't. Doesn't Master know about how Jet and Droy feel about Gajeel. Doesn't he know how you feel!"

"It's not that bad you know. I mean I don't think Gajeel will do anything but if he does I have Jet and Droy to protect me!"

Levy smiled and the armored mage who looked back at her in wonder.

"Levy some times you worry me."

"I know!"

The two girls burst out laughing and when they finally stopped Erza looked at the Script mage.

"Well Levy just in case those two goof balls don't protect you here."

Erza requiped a small dagger in a sheath on a belt and handed it to Levy.

"Thank you Erza but I am not sure how much that will help. I've never used a knife."

"Please take it. It will easy my mind."

"Okay."

Levy took belt and put it on.

"So how do I look?"

"Hmm. Prepared."

Levy laughed.

Gajeel had put the matter of Master calling him son out of his mind by the time Levy, Jet, and Droy walked up.

"Hey Gajeel."

Levy called still a few blocks away. Gajeel raised a single hand in response. As Gajeel looked over the three coming closer to the guild. The two guys looked the same as ever but something was different about Levy.

"Why does she have a knife?"

"Yes, isn't she a scrip mage?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Hey Gajeel. Hey Lily."

Levy said as she walked up to the Guild doors. Gajeel grunted in response and Lily waved.

"Hello Levy, Jet, Droy. Levy do you mind if I ask a question?"

"I don't mind. What is it?"

"Why are you carrying a knife."

Lily asked and Gajeel was grateful for him asking because he wanted to ask the same question. "Just how much am I falling for this girl?"

"Oh Erza gave it to me. She heard about the quest were are going on and she gave it to me."

"Why?"

This was from Jet.

"She said I should take it to 'ease her mind."

"Apparently Erza wants to be careful about this as well."

"Droy! I told you to leave it!"

Levy looked very different when he was angry. Something in her eyes.

"Squirt, let them voice their opinions. They have a right to."

"Not in my team they don't"

Gajeel leaned over so that he could look Levy in the eye. He could smell her fear so he backed off just a bit.

"So you're a dictator?"

"Yes."

Levy said simply. Gajeel didn't understand how she could push past her fear and keep her voice calm.

"This should be interesting then."

Lily said flying up between the two mage's.

"Why Lily."

Levy asked.

"A dictator demands that they are followed with out question, and Gajeel, well Gajeel does not do good with orders."

Levy laughed slightly and Gajeel growled at the cat.

"Well if you two are being all friendly, can we get going?"

Droy asked.

"Yeah I want to get this started!"

Jet said, both of them refusing to look at Gajeel. Levy glared at her two team mates before sighing and turning back to Gajeel.

"No mater how annoying they can be," The two went in to something that Gajeel had gotten used to in the past months, they cried out 'LEVY!' but Levy ignored them. "They are right. We should get going. Are you ready Gajeel?"

"I've been ready for thirty minutes."


	7. Chapter 7

Wendy woke up crying.

Wendy's room in Fairy Hill was filled with things that was from her of her time with Cait Shelter Guild. And even the things that weren't from Cait Shelter reminded her of the Guild that she grew up in. But as Wendy sat in bed crying she did not find comfort in then as usual. Wendy's crying woke Charle, who had a smaller bed right nest to Wendy's.

"Wendy? Wendy are you alright?"

"Oh Charle!"

Wendy scooped the exceed in to her arms and held Charle to her. Wendy's cry's were loud enough that Bisca heard her a room over.

"Wendy?" Bisca called through the door. "Wendy are you alright?"

Wendy couldn't stop crying so Charle flew over the to door.

"Bisca I think something is wrong."

The cat said as Bisca walked in to the room.

"What happened? Is she hurt?"

The cowgirl asked sitting down on the bed next to Wendy.

"I don't think so...I woke up and she was crying."

Charle seemed to notice Bisca for the first time and she threw her arms around Bisca.

"Oh Bisca! It was so horrible!"

"What happened Wendy? What was horrible?"

"The dream. The nightmare."

"Hey its alright. Hey lets go down to the kitchen and I'll make us some hot coca. Hows that sound?"

Wendy looked up, still crying and nodded. Bisca took her hand and they walked out into the hallway.

"Wendy is it all right if I wake up some of the others, we could have a party."

Wendy just nodded again, she was trying on stopping her tears. Bisca smiled and walked down the hall knocking on doors and telling everyone what had happened. Wendy didn't mind, these peoples were her friends and they would help her. Soon every one of Wendy's friends that resided at Fairy Hill was standing in the kitchen calling for some of Bisca's famous hot coca. Erza and Levy were sitting with Wendy and were comforting her, and Wendy's tears finally stopped. Soon she was laughing with the others.

"Wendy I think that you should tell the Master about the dream. He might know what it means."

Erza said looking at the young dragon slayer over her mug.

"I think I will, and since I doubt that any one of us will be getting back to sleep tonight," Wendy looked over at the drunk Cana, the smiling Juvia and Bisca and then at the two women sitting in front of her. "I think I'll go as soon as the Guild opens."

A loud crash showed that Cana had fallen of her chair and was laughing on the floor, the three girls joined in with Cana's laughter and soon everyone was laughing over the hot coca.

The next morning Wendy and Charle left for the guild much earlier then they normally. As she walked in to the guild and revived stares from the early birds.

"I swear sometimes I think the people in this guild have no manners. It's like they have never seen you before."

Charle said walking besides the Air Dragon Slayer as always.

"Well they don't see me hear this early, they are most likely wondering what I am doing here so early."

Wendy smiled at the exceed walking next to her.

"They still should not stare at us. It is rude."

Wendy laughed and then spotted the Master sitting on the bar next to Mira. Wendy shuddered at the thought of the dream that had plagued her mind last night.

"Come one Charle I need to talk to Master Makarov."

Wendy walked up to the old man.

"Master?"

"What is it my child?"

The old Guild master said in his kind voice.

"Well last night I had a nightmare and Erza said I should talk to you about it."

"Hmm and nightmare? Mira if you would."

"Yes of course Master."

Mire walked away from the two.

"Okay Wendy, what was this nightmare?"

"Well, I was coming from Fairy Hill, going to the guild. And when I got here the guild was gone, just like when Magnolia got sucked in to the Anima. And when I asked some of the people around here where Fairy Tail had gone, if they had seen anything, they all said the same thing."

Wendy began to shake.

"What did they say?"

"They all said, 'What's Fairy Tail?" Wendy could feel tears coming but she pushed them down "And then I saw the Dragon."

"The Dragon?"

Yes and it was Grandine."

"The dragon who raised you?" Wendy nodded. "Did she say anything?"

"She landed next to me and she said I was kind, sometimes too kind. And that sometimes kindness only makes thing disappear and if I wanted to stop everyone from disappearing forever that I had to fight for them. That I couldn't just keep standing on the sidelines letting everyone fight for me." Wendy saw Gajeel out of the corner of her eye. He gave her a one hand wave and went to the bar.

"Well Master Makarov what do you think?"

"Well do you dream of Grandine often?"

"Well yes, but never like this."

Master Makarov thought about this for a bit.

"This may be something that has to do with the Dragon Slayers. Something shook up Natsu the other day and Gajeel seems...off. And now your dream. I wonder?"

"Master what is it."

"I am sure that its nothing my child. Just go about your business. Take a job, have some fun. Just let me worry about the dream. Okay."

"Yes Master."

Wendy turned away but the master called her back.

"Wendy, you don't have to be so formal with me. Don't think of me as a Master, think of me as a father."

Wendy thought about it for a second.

"I've never had a father..."


	8. Chapter 8

Wendy decided to take the Masters advice and take a job, but she didn't want to go with just Charle.

"Charle who do you think we should ask to go with us?"

"I would say Natsu and the tomcat, but they are off on their own mission. My next choice would by Lucy but she is with Natsu. Hmm. This is a problem."

"I would like to go somewhere with Levy but from the looks of it Master has plans for her team."

Wendy looked over at the table that Levy, Jet, and Droy were sitting with surprised looks as the master talked with them.

"Well if I have anything to say about it, and I do. I say you go with a girl. With no guys at all."

"Charle you can't ask that! Lots of teams have guys in them!"

"Hmm, fine how about Gajeel?"

"No, I think that he's going with Levy and her team."

Charle looked and indeed the Iron dragon slayer was standing in front of a smiling Levy and two angry looking young men.

"That should be interesting."

"Yes. But who should I go with?"

"If you're looking for a job partner maybe Erza will go with you."

Mirajane was walking by the table that the young Dragon Slayer was sitting and had heard her plight.

"Erza?"

"Yes, she is strong and is looking for for some one to go on a job with her."

"Hmm, Charle what do you think."

"I think that she is to violent and that you would get hurt."

"I don't think so."

Wendy jumped off her seat and walked over the the armored mage.

"Hey Erza."

"Yes Wendy? Oh did you talk to the master about your dream?"

"Yes and he said I should go on a job. And I was wondering if you would like to go with me?"

"What job did you have in mind."

"Well I haven't picked one out yet. I was waiting for to team up with someone so that we could chose a job that we both liked."

"Wendy you are so kind, it is refreshing after spending all the time I have with Natsu and Grey. I would love to go on a job with you."

Erza stood up and guided Wendy to the request bored by her shoulder. And pointed to a job,

"How about that one?"

Wendy looked at the job and gaped. It was the job to take out a monster that had destroyed three towns!

"Uh Erza I think that we should go on something easier. I'm no fighter."

"I thought you discovered your fighting ability during our fight with the Oracion Seis Guild?"

"I did, but I'm still not comfortable with using it. So I would rather take a mission that wouldn't call on me to have to fight."

"Wendy," Erza knelt on one knee, "Sometimes you need to fight. But I can see why you wouldn't want to. If you don't want to fight then I can choose an easier job for us how about that."

"That would be great."

Erza chose a job that she said that she could do easily but might need Wendy's healing ability after they were done. They walked back up to Fairy Hill to pack and Erza felt that she had to ask a question.

"Wendy?"

"Yes Erza?"

"Why do you think the master suggested that you take a job? He know better then anyone that you do not like fighting. So why suggest a job?"

"I think he just wanted me out of the guild. Natsu is already gone and I think he was sending Gajeel on a job with Levy, Jet, and Droy. I think he's kicking all of the Dragon Slayers out of the Guild of a while."

"He's sending Gajeel on a job with Levy!"

"Look's like it. I don't get what he was doing either."

"How could Master do that, he must know that Levy is frightened senseless by Gajeel."

"He must but I also think that he knows the only way to get over a fear of something is by spending time with it."

"True."

Wendy knew that Erza still didn't trust Gajeel and she guessed that that mistrust was warranted. But Wendy liked Gajeel, he was strong and smart and, when he wasn't fighting someone, kind. Wendy liked to think of Gajeel as an older brother, not that she would ever tell him that. But then Wendy wasn't there when Gajeel was still with his old guild, maybe if she was in Fairy Tail then maybe she would hate Gajeel to.

"Erza, what was it like, when Phantom Lord attacked?"

"It was...challenging."

"They attacked to kidnap Lucy right."

"Yes and Gajeel was their strongest and most vicious fighter. He was the only one Natsu considered a real threat."

"Really?"

"Yes. Any one else would feel threatened by the elemental four but not Natsu, he only wanted to fight Gajeel."

Erza smiled, and Wendy thought it strange. Even though the guild was almost destroyed and she almost killed, Erza could still smile at the thought of Natsu foolishness, his crazy determination.

"Well Wendy you should go pack, I need to go see Levy."

"All right, lets meet in the main lobby in thirty minutes okay?"

"Okay Wendy."


	9. Chapter 9

Wendy heard laughter from Levy's room and guessed that was where Erza went.

"Charle, what do you think I will need?"

On the way over Wendy realized that this was her first job ever, and she wanted to be prepared.

"Extra clothing, and bandages for the lesser injures. Maybe some thing personal, not something you couldn't bare to lose but something."

"Well I got that covered."

"How so?"

"You're coming to aren't you?"

Wendy smiled and Charle smiled back.

"Well then clothing and bandages, maybe some disinfectant...Hmmmm."

"You seem to be taking this very seriously Wendy."

Erza Was standing in Wendy's doorway.

"Well I just realized that this is my first official job. I want to be prepared."

"Well then I suggest that you take clothing and whatever you need to help your magic."

This seemed like strange advice coming for someone who took practically every thing they owned on every job.

"Well then I think that I'll take bandages and clothing."

"Wendy Charle is right you should take something that means something to you. It helps keep you who you are if things go bad."

Wendy watched as Erza went to pack her own things and looked around her room.

"What should I bring? Charle what do you think?"

"Something small, something that's not to heavy."

Wendy went over to the dresser and opened the jewelry box inlaid with designs from the Nirvit. She stroked the curling lines and opened it. Inside was an assortment of bracelets and and armbands, most of these things had something to do with dragons and air. Wendy took out a single gold armband with a flying dragon and slipped it on to her upper arm.

"Hey Charle did I ever tell you how I got this?"

"No, you've had it for as long as I've known you."

"I got it from Grandine, Natsu has his scarf and I have this. She gave it to me the day before she disappeared."

Charle smiled, she didn't ask why Wendy had never worn it before, nor did she ask why she decided to bring it now.

"Does it grow as you grow?"

"It must, I haven't worn it in years and yet it still fits."

"A magic armband from the dragon of the sky."

"Yeah I guess this is a parents love."

Wendy touched the armband, and grabbed the back pack that Charle finished filling with things that Wendy would need.

"Come on Erza will be waiting by now."

Erza was indeed waiting and to Wendy's surprise she only had a small bag.

"Wendy how much clothing did you bring."

"Enough for a week. Why do you ask?"

"That wont be enough. Wendy you should always pack more then you need, you never know what is going to happen on a mission. What should take a day might very well take you a week."

Erza walked with Wendy back up to her room and grabbed a few more outfits.

"Wendy I love your room."

"Thank you Erza I like it to."

As the girls walked out of Fairy Hill Wendy suddenly thought of something.

"Erza? Why did you decide to come with me?"

"Well like you said this is your first mission and who better then me to give you some pointers on how to go about this."

"Oh."

"Wendy you said yourself, this is your first mission, if you didn't go with me you would end up with Natsu and then you will never learn how to complete a mission while keeping the respect of Fairy Tail in one piece."

"Well I don't see how destroying a town keeps the respect of Fairy Tail in one piece."

Wendy said softly.

"The respect is from the politeness in which we do you jobs, the destroying of town keeps the fear of Fairy Tail in the hearts of our enemy's"

Wendy laughed.

"You know Erza I've always admired you, but sometimes you are just to serious."

Now it was Erza's turn to laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy had tried to help she really had, but Taurus had been defeated and the monster had set her in its sights. The giant black monster had taken a mere second to grab her with one of its hands. It smiled as it began to squeezes the life out of Lucy.

"AHHHH!"

Lucy cried out

"LUCY!"

Natsu tried to get up off the ground but his leg was hurt and it couldn't take his weight. Another scream from Lucy and Natsu began to curse his own weakness.

"AHH-"

Lucy screamed again only to stop suddenly from her oxygen being cut off. She looked at Natsu with a look that seemed like she was saying goodbye, and in a way she was.

"NO! Don't give up Lucy!"

Natsu tried once more to stand but his leg wouldn't take it and he fell back to the ground. Natsu saw Lucy go limp and the monster dropped her.

"LUCY!" Natsu felt himself being lifted from the floor. "Happy!"

"Sorry I'm late Natsu."

Happy had tears in his eyes, Natsu knew how much Happy like Lucy.

"It's okay Happy. Now lets get this thing."

"Aye."  
"Just keep me off my left leg, okay."

"Aye."

Happy flew Natsu over to the monster and the fire mage let loose his dragons roar. He knew it wouldn't work but he needed to distracted the thing so Happy could get Lucy out.

"Happy take Lucy and go."

"But Natsu!"

"No buts Happy! Get Lucy out, the come back and get me." Natsu saw the worried look on his friends' face. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Happy nodded and set his friend down against the wall, picked up Lucy, and flew out of the cave.

Natsu was lying to Happy. He didn't know if he could hold out long enough for Happy to come back for him. Natsu breathed heavily, his leg was killing him but he threw a flame ball at the monster.

"Come on ugly. Make my day."

Happy didn't go far just far, he cared about Lucy but Natsu was the only family he had ever had. He gently set Lucy down in a small cavern, hidden away from where animals could find her and went back to the cave. Once he got close enough he heard the scream. Natsu was screaming in pain.

The monster was smarter then Natsu had thought. It knew that Natsu was hurt and it knew where he was hurt. This monster was sadistic, it wanted the mage to feel as much pain as possible before killing him. So he stepped on Natsu hurt leg.

Natsu felt his leg break and involuntary cried out. He looked up into the grinning face of the monster and scowled.

"So you want to cause me pain, your going to have to better then that."

And the monster smiled.

Natsu had take some serious damage before and he could handle a lot of pain, and this monster wasn't going to kill him, not if he could help it. Natsu's thoughts were cut short by the monster kicking him to the mouth of the cave, he rolled in to a ball and coughed blood.

"Damn! That's not good."

Natsu knew his time to get out was slowly running out when he felt himself being pulled in to the sky.

"Happy?"

"You said you would be fine! Why did you lie to me!"

Natsu felt a tear hit the top of his head.

"Sorry Happy I needed you to get Lucy out first. You wouldn't have gone other wise."

Natsu coughed again, it was getting harder to breath.

"Natsu are you okay?"

"Yeah. You know I heal quicker then most people, just give me a day or two and I'll be fine."

Happy nodded.

"Hey Happy where did you leave Lucy."

"In a small cavern, we are almost there."

They got to the cavern and Happy laid Natsu down next to Lucy.

"Happy can you go get our bags from the camp, I have some bandages. Oh and some straight sticks so I can brace my leg."

"Aye, sir."

Happy said sadly.

After Happy left Natsu checked Lucy's breathing, it was labored but from his examination there didn't seem to be any internal bleeding, maybe a broken bone but it didn't look like it pierced the lung. After Natsu was certain that Lucy was not in any immediate danger he turned his attention to his own leg. It hurt less then it should, the break had broken skin and blood was flowing freely from the wound.

"I'm going to have to set this before closing up that."

Natsu mused he twisted his head around to see from another angle.

"Natsu?"

"Lucy! Thank god you are up."

Natsu turned to look at Lucy a huge grin spreading across his face. For reasons beyond him Lucy made Natsu feel like he could do anything, beat any monster. Just the look on her face at this moment made Natsu think he was ready for a second round with the monster.

"Natsu your leg!"

The worry in her voice brought Natsu crashing back into reality.

"Oh yeah just a break, don't worry about it."

Natsu smiled again trying to work up the nerve to ask to check Lucy's back for injury.

"Did that happen while I was knocked out?"

"What? No, this happened when I was thrown against the wall." Lie "Don't worry it's not your fault. Besides Happy should be here soon with everything I need to set it and then I can make a crutch and we can go back to the guild."

"Back to the guild? What about the job?"

"Lucy in our condition we could never finish this with out dieing."

Another smile. Lucy tried to protest something about her rent but Natsu stopped her.

"Lucy no, we could have died we have to go back to the guild and tell the master to up the level of the job."

"Natsu-"

"Lucy you nearly died!"

The force and emotion in Natsu voice made Lucy see the real reason that he wanted to go back to the guild. The dream he had still shook him and seeing Lucy nearly killed forced him to realize his own weakness. Lucy stared at Natsu for half a second before the pain in his side and back became more pressing.

"Ow."

Lucy lifted up her shirt a bit to see the bruise and gasped at the brilliant shade of purple that her midsection was taking on.


	11. Chapter 11

"I can make that go away."

Natsu said with a slight blush on his face.

Natsu had set his leg and bandaged up any wounds he and Lucy had. Lucy kept touching her midsection due to the pain the bruise caused her.

"You can?"

"Yeah."

"Well why didn't you say something earlier!"

Natsu smiled at the expression on Lucy face.

"Well, um you have to take your shirt off."

Natsu felt his face burned and Lucy's face flushed red.

"Oh."

The two mage's stared at each other for a second.

"Okay let do it"

"What?"

"I just want the pain to go away. So lets do it."

"Okay uhh, sit opposite of me with your back facing me."

Lucy did and pulled her shirt over her head and Natsu put hir hand over the bruise. The warmth of his hand shocked her and she flinched.

"Is it to hot?"

Natsu pulled his hand back.

"No, it just shocked me. Are you using flames?"

"Nope this is my normal temperature, I run a little hotter then most people."

Natsu put his hand back on the bruise trying not to think of the fact that Lucy was shirtless.

"How does this get rid of the bruise?"

Lucy asked as Natsu's fingers made small circles on her back. It gave her goose bumps on her arms, the feeling of his hands on her bare skin.

"Don't really know. Igneel taught me this, but I never understood how it worked."

Lucy looked over her shoulder and saw Natsu smiling.

"You really miss him don't you?"

"Well yeah he's my dad. I just wish I knew why he left, or why he didn't at least take me with him."

"This is going to sound horrible but I'm glad he didn't take you with."

Natsu hand stopped it's movement.

"What?"

"Well if he took you with I might never have met you."

"Oh."

Natsu hand stared moving again.

"And if I never met you then I wouldn't be in Fairy Tail."

"And then you wouldn't be here."

Natsu reached over to his bag and pulled out a salve and put a thin layer of it over Lucy's bruise. As he was wiping his hands Natsu became aware of Lucy looking at him.

"Natsu this wasn't your fault. Just like every other time I get hurt isn't your fault."

"If I was stronger-"

"Natsu, you're the strongest person I know. You have to stop blaming yourself for everything that happens. Not everything is your fault you know."

Natsu smile but only said.

"Lucy this is the hard part because I have to use fire so I need to consecrate."

"In other words 'Shut up Lucy."

Natsu chuckled and lit his hand.

This part really was the hardest part, the salve drew the blood that formed the bruise to the surface and the flame pulled it out. But Lucy didn't have fire proof skin and Natsu had to keep the heat level down so that he didn't make things worse. The cavern was quiet, Happy was sleeping and Lucy kept quiet for Natsu, this let Natsu think on how he felt about Lucy. He thought she was a good friend, kind and caring. She fit in to his life perfectly, and he had liked her from the moment he had met her. But lately he had been feeling something different in relation to her. It almost felt like what he had felt when he was with Igneel, pure happiness, but it was slightly different. Happy had his own ideas and he had voiced them more then once, but was it possible, was it possible that Natsu was falling for Lucy. Natsu pushed the thoughts from his mind, he could figure it out later right now he had to make sure that he didn't burn Lucy.

Lucy was embarrassed about being shirtless in front of Natsu and was beginning to think that Levy was right and the she was crushing on Natsu. But when did that happen? Sure the feeling of Natsu hand on her bare back was pushing her adrenaline level past where it should be and sure she had goose bumps on her arms, but did she really think about the dragon slayer like that? Lucy thought about all the time she spent with Natsu from the day they met until today they had been a team, they were partners and Natsu knew her better then anyone. But to be crushing on him, that was something else entirely. Lucy felt Natsu's flames tickle her back and let out a sigh of relief, the pain was gone almost gone. She heard Natsu chuckle.

"Better?"

"Yes lots!"

Natsu had done Lucy's sides when he did her back and he asked her to turn around so he could get rid of the bruise on her stomach. Lucy watched him as he worked, the look on Natsu's face was something that she had never seen before. She had seem him happy, angry, pissed beyond reason, but never this serious.

"Natsu I don't think I have ever seen you so serious."

"Well I have to be or I could burn you, I didn't think you would like that."

"Good guess."

Natsu laughed as he put the salve on her stomach.

"Hey Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Most people freak out when they find out about my ability's, but you never did."

"Yeah, so."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, I guess because when I first saw them I was still in shock and by the time I saw them again I had excepted that your are different from everyone else."

"Oh."

Natsu lit him hand and gently pressed it against Lucy's stomach, the salve caught fire and the pain started to leave. Soon Natsu pulled that flame off Lucy's stomach and threw it on the the timbers of last nights fire.

"There, you can put your shirt back on now."

Natsu was blushing again. Lucy pulled her shirt on and went over to Natsu.

"When I said you were different from everyone else, I meant it as a good thing." Lucy gave Natsu a quick hug. "Thanks for getting rid of the bruise."

"No problem Lucy, what are friends for."


	12. Chapter 12

"Natsu you are NOT walking all the way back to the guild on that leg!"

Lucy was adamant on this.

"Lucy its fine, I'm fine! Please don't make me take the train."

Natsu had already tried to make Lucy see reason but she refused.

"Listen Natsu, you may be abnormally strong and you might be able to take more then others but I am not letting walk back to the guild on that leg!"

Natsu had already tried pleading and yelling so begging was all he had left.

"Lucy please, you know that I can't handle transportation! Come on I can walk look!" Natsu gave his crutch to Happy and tried to walk with out wincing, and he failed. "Okay so it hurts to walk, but so what! It's better then the train!"

"No Natsu!"

Soon they were at the train station and Happy was comforting Natsu.

"There, there it will be over before you know it."

"You say that every time Happy, it doesn't change the effect."

Natsu said as they took their seats, he looked so sad that Lucy almost felt bad about making him take the train, but then she looked down at Natsu broken leg and remembered why she was making him do this.

"Natsu I think I know how to help you."

"Hmm?"

Natsu said looking out the window.

"What is it?"

Happy seemed more excited about the idea them Natsu.

"You'll see."

Lucy smiled and pulled out a sliver key.

"Gate of of the Lyre, I open thee, Lyra!"

There was a flash a smoke and a young girl arrived in a puff of smoke.

"Lucy! You never call me!"

"Well I can only call you three times a month...anyway can you sing a lullaby for Natsu, he gets sick on trains."

"Of course Lucy."

Lyra sat on the seat opposite of Natsu and began to sing. Soon Natsu's eyes began to droop and he leaned his head against the window. The train started and Natsu didn't gag like he normally did, he just slept peacefully.

"Lucy how did you think of this?"

"Well I remembered that when Erza knocked Natsu out he didn't get sick. I figured that him falling asleep to Lyra would be the same."

"You're smarter then you look Lucy!"

"Shut it cat!" Lucy yawned and curled her legs up on the seat, she looked over at Natsu and saw a smile on his face. "Happy does Natsu always smile like that when hes sleeping?"

"Only when he's" Yawn "Dreaming of Igneel. I think he really misses him. He's the only family Natsu can remember."

Happy said curling up next to Natsu.

"You forget, hes got you."

Happy smiled as sleep took him.

Natsu had the same dream he had been having for the last couple days. But he has learned some how to skip past the part that scared him and go right to the part about Igneel. The conversation changed every time but the message was the same, loyalty is a good quality but he cant save everyone. But the end of this dream veered off course.

"Natsu the young lady you are traveling with, what is her name?"

"Lucy? Why are you talking about her."

"Son why do you protect her?"

"Because she's my friend. Why else would I protect her."

"Natsu I have been watching you ever since I left, I saw how you reacted when that monster hurt her. I also know what your fiend Happy has said about your relationship with her. So you need to ask yourself why do you really protect this girl."  
The dream faded but Natsu didn't wake up, he didn't dream he merely thought on Igneel's suggestion.

Why did he react that way when Lucy was hurt? Was what Happy had suggested really true, did he really love Lucy? Natsu was slowly waking and he felt that he was on someone's lap, his eyes snapped open to see Lucy looking down at him with a slight smile on her face. He felt himself flush and saw Lucy do the same. He didn't get up but put his hands over his stomach.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"So...how did your idea work?"

"Well how do you feel?"

"Good?"

"Then it's working."

"Why am I on your lap?"

"Happy did it. We switched trains and we didn't want to wake you so Happy flew you over and then he laid your head on my lap and feel asleep."

Lucy glared over at the blue cat who was curled up on the seat across from them.

"So why didn't you move me?"

"You look...different when you sleep."

Lucy blushed.

"Oh."

"And do you know how heavy you are?"

"140 why?"

"You weigh 140?"

"It's all muscle. And again why?"

"My point is you are HEAVY!"

Natsu laughed and sat up.

"Better?"

"Yes, I was losing circulation in my legs."

Lucy and Natsu laughed and Natsu mind went back to what Igneel said, why did he protect her so zealously.


	13. Chapter 13

Gajeel wanted to travel the whole night, finish the job and go home, but no Levy wanted to rest before they got to the job. Gajeel was sitting in the room that he had with Lily, who was currently spending all his time with Levy and the two idiots at some diner in town. Gajeel had declined the offer to come with and was trying to meditate. Gajeel closed his eyes and breathed in deep.

"Gajeel?

Gajeel growled in the direction of the door, not opening his eyes.

"Gajeel can you let me in?"

"No."

"Gajeel if I have to I'll get Lily to let me in."

Gajeel stood and stomped over to the door.

"What do you want Squirt?"

"If you let me in I'll tell you."

Gajeel weighed the options

"Sorry squirt not a good enough reason to let you in."

Gajeel turned and walked away, that is until he heard the door unlock and open.

"I know how to pick a lock you know."

Gajeel laughed. Levy was standing in the doorway holding two hair thingys with an air of triumph. But that was not why Gajeel was laughing, she had her eye shut.

"Why are you laughing."

"You can open your eyes squirt."

Levy open one eye and looked around the room, she found Gajeel smirking in the middle of the room.

"What! I didn't know what you were doing!"

Gajeel just stared at her.

"Well I didn't!"

Levy crossed her arms and looked away from the dragon slayer. The look on her face softened Gajeels heart.

"Okay I'm sorry I laughed. What did you come up here for?"

"Did Gajeel just say 'I'm sorry?"

Levy thought before she answered.

"Well I you didn't want to come down to dinner and so I figured that you haven't eaten yet so I brought you this."

Levy held out a small white box which Gajeel took.

"I didn't order it, because I don't know what you like aside from metal. So Lily ordered it."

Levy felt herself smile, something about Gajeel both frightened and intrigued her. The frightened part she could understand, after all he had done to her that was the only thing she should feel, it was the intrigued part that confused her, why did she feel intrigued.

"Thanks squirt."

Levy turned to leave but before she left the room she said

"My names not squirt Gajeel."

And she left the room.

"I know."

Gajeel said much to late. Gajeel took a look at the small white box and opened it. Sitting in the center of the bottom was a single slice of cake. Devils food by the smell, with cream cheese frosting. Gajeel smiled. Lily would never have gotten Gajeel this, Levy had lied. He picked up the cake and bit in to it.

"Hmm, Good."

Gajeel set the cake down on the table by the bed, and went back to meditating.

Levy walked down to the end of the hall and sank to the floor. She had lied to one of the most violent people in the guild, some one who breaks faces for being lied to, but she had done it anyway. Why had she done it? She was terrified of Gajeel! So why had she left diner early gone to get a single slice of cake and come to see Gajeel. And when he didn't open the door she had picked the lock!

"Whats wrong with me?"

"Nothing miss."

Lily was walking down the hall.

"How was the hot spring?"

"Um."

"You said you were going to the hot spring."

"Did I. Well I changed my mind, its probably really busy right now and I need to relax. This is going to be a really tiring job."

"Because of your teams...dislike of Gajeel?"

"Well yes that but also because, well...Gajeel."

"Ah yes. You are afraid of him?"

"Yeah, I mean I don't want to be! But I am."

"Understandable, but you see Gajeel really isn't all that bad. Little rough around the edges but other wise completely harmless."

"Unless you make him angry."

"Unless you make him angry."

Lily agreed laughing.

"Lily is a surprising partner for Gajeel, so calm and level headed."

Levy thought looking at the small black exceed.

Gajeel could hear everything that his partner and the bookworm were saying. And before Lily had shown up Gajeel could hear her beating heart and her fear was rip in the air. So she didn't want to be afraid of him, why didn't she? Lily walk in to the room and jumped up on to the other bed.

"So I'm completely harmless huh?"

"Figures you would be listening."


	14. Chapter 14

There was an unexpected surprise waiting for Levy, Jet, Droy, Lily, and Gajeel upon arriving at the residence of the mayor who requested the job.

"What? You can't be the wizards from Fairy Tail! I just sent out the wizard sent from Fairy Tail to where the renegade wizard is staying!"

Levy looked at Gajeel who rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Did you ask to see their mark?"

She asked.

"I did not. Should I have?"

"You should always ask to see the mark!"

Gajeel growled standing against the back wall.

"For once I agree with Gajeel"

Droy said.

"Why should I ask to see the mark?"

The mayor asked.

"There are a lot of free lance wizards out there, and quite a few of them will only partially finish a job take your money and leave you with the aftermath."

Jet answered. The Mayor started to shake and sweat.

"Wait how do I know that YOU are not the free lance wizards!"

"This is how."

Levy showed him her mark as did the boys.

"Ah, yes. Okay then. But the other one, she seemed so innocent."

"She?" Gajeel walk to the desk "What do you mean she?"

"The wizard who came before, it was a young lady, about your age miss."

The Mayor pointed at Levy.

"And what did she look like?"

Gajeel was about an inch from the Mayors face so Levy forced her self to tap him on the shoulder. The light touch surprised Gajeel and he took a step back to look at her quizzically.

"What?"

"I think that you method of gathering information is scaring the Mayor."

"Yeah so?"

"She means to tell you to back off or feel her wrath."

Jet said while Droy tied to hold back laughter.

"You wrath?"

"Yes."

Levy turned away from Gajeel and asked the Mayor.

"What did she look like?"

"Umm, she had long red hair, with a purple streak on the right side. She had a small scar by her left eye. Lets see, she was wearing jeans, a black t-shirt, and a purple over coat. Oh and she was blind."

"You sent a blind girl after someone who could take out and entire guild!"

Levy was disgusted by this man, she never liked taking jobs from government people, but this guy was worse then the rest, to send a blind girl out, how could he!

"She assured me that it wouldn't be a problem and she..."

Levy silenced the Mayor with a a single glare.

"You are despicable."

Levy growled as she stalked out of the room with three guys and an exceed flowing her.

Levy stormed out of the mansion still fuming about what the Mayor had done.

"Just who does he think he is!"

Jet and Droy looked at each other.

"Levy, I don't think I have ever seen you this angry."

They said at the same time. Gajeel just watched from the back of the group as anger rolled of Levy on waves. Her anger smelled different from anything else that Gajeel had smelled, it smelled like sour milk and it made Gajeel want to sneeze. But just like everything else about Levy, Gajeel loved it.

"Hey squirt, what are you getting so worked up about?"

"DON'T CALL ME SQUIRT!"

Levy yelled glaring back at Gajeel who raised an eyebrow but did not flinch. Jet and Droy on the other hand took a step back. They had never see their team leader like this, they knew Levy hated working for mayors but they never thought she would freak out like this.

"Levy why don't we go back to the hotel and rest for a bit?"

Jet suggested.

"No, we are going to find that girl, finish the job and go home! You and Droy check the west side of town and the storehouses, Gajeel, Lily and I will check the east side and the forest."

Jet and Droy almost complained but the look on Levy's face stopped them.

"Alright."

Levy walked ahead of Gajeel and Lily, trying to calm herself down. She was reciting her favorite monologue from her favorite play when she heard Gajeel stop.

"What's the matter?"

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Levy listened intently but could hear nothing.

"Someone is singing. A girl, there's a guitar to."

"I'm sure it could be anyone. Come on we have to find the girl and stop her from completing our job."

Levy made to leave but Gajeel reached out and grabbed her arm, he didn't even use a fraction of his strength for fear of hurting her. The moment he touched her he could hear her heart beat change and smell her anger turn to fear. Gajeel made her turn to face him and knelt down so that he could look her in the eye.

"Levy I know your mad at the Mayor, I get that I'm mad at him too. But you can't let that affect how you do a job. Now I know that you don't trust me and I don't expect you to, but please just this once trust me. There is something about the singing, I think the person singing is the person we are looking for."

Levy looked Gajeel in the eye and saw absolute sincerity, he was telling the truth. She nodded and Gajeel let go of her arm and stood.

"Well you're the one with the magic hearing, lead the way."

Gajeel smiled and set out in the direction of the singing voice. Levy followed behind him watching as he stopped, listened, and changed directions according to some voice that only he could hear. Her mind drifted to what he had said. He was mad at the Mayor too. Why? And why did he care if her anger affected how she did a job. It's not like he needed to rely on her to fight with him, really team Shadow Gear probably wouldn't fight at all during this job. He thought that she didn't trust him, she was afraid of him sure, but she trusted him just as much as anyone else in the guild. And even as she thought this her mind went back to what she had done the night before, she had brought him cake. And then Lily had told her that his completely harmless. And when he stared into her eyes she had seen something she had never associated with Gajeel, a kind, caring, heart. Gajeel, even with his tough in your face attitude, was more concerned with Levy letting her anger get the better of her then the job. Levy's thoughts were cut off by running in to Gajeel.

"Gajeel, why did you stop?"

Levy looked around Gajeel to see the wizard they were supposed to be hunting on the ground covered in blood and a young red haired girl sitting against a tree with a guitar on her lap staring back at them with eyes that could not see.

"Hello, I am Alya Salu. Who are you?"


	15. Chapter 15

"Hello, I'm Alya Salu. Who are you?"

Levy, who was still standing behind Gajeel, saw Gajeels shoulders tense. Something about the blind girl had bothered him. She didn't look threatening, she wasn't muscular nor was she caring any weapons. But apparently she had beaten the man they were after, a wizard able to take out an entire guild, and on top of that she was blind. The girl stood up and brushed her long red hair away from her face and Levy saw the purple streak going down the side. She was wearing loose fitting blue jeans, a purple over coat that was open to show a black shirt underneath. She wasn't wearing any shoe or socks and Levy couldn't see any around.

"You know since I can hear you guys, you can't act like your not there. So who are you and what do you want?"

Levy stepped out from behind Gajeel but was restrained from going forward by Gajeel putting his hand on her shoulder, she felt a small squeeze and understood what Gajeel was trying to say.

Gajeel didn't trust this girl, something about her..shook him. She stood and Gajeel felt Levy move farther out from behind him, he wanted to stop her, to tell her to stay behind him where it was safe. But he knew from experience that he should keep his mind focused on the threat.

"You know since I can hear you guys, you can't act like your not there. So who are you and what do you want?"

Levy stepped completely out from behind him and he quickly grabbed her shoulder stopping her from getting closer to the girl, Gajeel squeezed Levy shoulder gently. He was trying to say that this girl was dangerous and that she needed to stay away from her. Gajeel was unsure if even Salamander could beat her.

"It's alright Gajeel."

Levy said touching Gajeels hand, he let go as a thought struck him.

"He fear is slowly disappearing."

As Levy walked closer to the blind girl she shifted her focus to Levy. Her head went to one side as if she was listening to something and she smiled.

"You said your name is Alya Salu, right?" The girl nodded. "My name is Levy McGarden and that is Gajeel Redfox and Pantherlily." Levy said gesturing at the two behind her. "Alya did you take out that man by yourself?"

"Of course not! Uta helped me."

"Uta? Who's Uta?"

"Uta is well he's kinda like Mr. Pantherlily...but not like Mr. Pantherlily. Does that make any sense?"

"No it does not."

Gajeel said. Alya's focus was back on Gajeel and with in an instant she was standing in front of him head titled to one side.

"She's fast!"

"Miss. McGarden sounds kind you on the other hand sound...conflicted."

Gajeel took a step back to get away from the girls stare.

"What is with this girl, she's blind but fast. Is that how she beat a wizard able to destroy a guild with just one friend who is like Lily but not like Lily."

The girl was still staring at him like she was trying to decide something.

"I don't like you!" She declared suddenly. "Your sound is all wrong."

"Excuse me miss, but you keep talking about their 'sounds.' What do you mean by that?"

Lily asked. Alya looked up at the exceed and tilted her head again.

"You sound...kind...and just...I like you." Alya smiled "But as to what I mean by 'sound' I can not tell you."

"Why not Miss Salu?"

"I was sworn to silence by Uta."

Levy was about to ask who Uta was again when Alya suddenly turned and ran in to the forest with a yell.

"Uta!"

Levy looked back at Gajeel and Lily.

"Should we follow her?"

"Yeah."

Gajeel said sighing. Lily smiled and the three ran after the young girl. Levy looked at the dragon slayer running next to her, he kept changing her eyes, at first she was afraid of Gajeel and then something new had come, intrigue. And now she was starting to see the side of Gajeel that Lily had brought up the night before. She didn't dare talk to him for fear of disrupting his tracking, but she watched him. He seemed to rely more on smell and sight then sound, and Lily seemed to be okay with this method because he did not speak up.

Gajeel was aware that Levy was watching him as they ran, he didn't look but Gajeel could feel her gaze. Gajeel was amazed by how much her fear had disappearance in just one day, it was still there but it was almost completely gone. She seemed to be thinking about something as she took less and less side glances at him, he was starting to worry about her when he heard the singing again.

"Do you hear that Levy?"

"Yeah. Is this what she sounded like before?"

"No this song has power behind it. Before it was just a song."

"What do you mean it has power behind it?"

"Can't you sense it? There is magic in the words."

As soon as Gajeel said this Levy became aware of an immense magical presence. It wasn't threatening, nor was it kind.

"What is that?"

"I have an idea but I am not sure if I am right or not."

"Well what is your idea?"

"I would rather not say until I am sure."

"Now that is just unfair!"

"HOW IS IT UNFAIR!"

"You don't have to yell, jeez!" Levy said glaring at him. "I'm just saying that you tell me you have an idea and then you don't tell me what that idea is! That is cruel, and not the way that team mates act."

"Well luckily I am not part of your team!"

"For this job you are! So tell me your idea!"

"Not a chance squirt." Gajeel said walking away. "Besides you will find out soon enough."

"My name, for the hundredth time, is NOT squirt! It's Levy!"

"What ever you say squirt."

Levy sighed and followed Gajeel as they walk to the sound of Alya singing. They walked until they came to a small cave, a small cave that showed sighs of being lived in. Sitting in front of the cave with her back to them was Alya. She was holding something in front of her and was swaying slightly as she sang. Gajeel looked around and saw the body of a wolf. It had been torn to pieces.

"Just what is this girl? Could she really be what he thought she was?"

Alya stopped singing and laid down what ever she was holding.

"Miss. McGarden you asked before who was Uta. Well if you want to meet him come here."

Levy looked at Gajeel how nodded and walked closer to the girl. As Levy looked over Alya's shoulder she let out a cry.

"WHAT IS THAT!"

Sitting at Alya's knees was something that looked like an iguana but with one crucial difference, it was talking to Alya!

"You know full well that I would rather you not uses that magic. Why do you keep using it! And why are you not listening to me!"

Alya continued to ignore the talking iguana and smiled up at Levy.

"This is Uta. He's a dragling."

"What is a dragling?"

Lily said flying over and looking at Uta, who was still yelling at Alya.

"It is a type of dragon, their race are like mini dragons, hence the name dragling."

Gajeel said walking around the front of Alya and kneeling down to get a better look at the dragling. Uta stopped yelling at Alya and looked at Gajeel.

"And who's child are you?"

Uta asked with and air of annoyance.

"Metalicana, and how about your friend here, who is her parent?"

Uta looked over to Alya who merely said,

"I would like to tell them Uta. If that is alright with you?"

Levy was starting to understand what Gajeels idea was and she couldn't believe it.

"It is alright with me, but only tell them if you are sure you want them to know."

"I'm sure." Alya stood a took a deep breath. "The only father I have ever known was Kenja, the Dragon of Sound."


	16. Chapter 16

Wendy was starting to regret asking Erza to come with her.

"Erza I really don't think that this is the best way to get information!"  
Wendy said as Erza went from town official to town official asking where their clients house was, and knocking them out when they did not answer right away. Wendy was watching from the side lines. Erza looked back at her.

"Perhaps not." Ezra walked up to the remaining town official, who cowered in fear, and picked him up off the ground. "Sir if you would please tell us where we might find Mr. Walsh Flem?"

"Flem? Flem is just some crazy old man, why do you want to find him?"

Erza made to punch the man but Wendy tapped her on the back and gave her a look.

"We were hired by Mr. Flem, now where does he live?"

"He lives just past the edge of town, to the south! Please don't hurt me!"

Erza dropped the man to the ground and grabbed the cart carrying her luggage. She set off at a brisks pace and Wendy was almost running to keep up with her, Charle took to the air but still stayed by Wendy. Wendy looked at the back of the armored mage and once again wondered why Erza took almost everything she owned when she took a job. Wendy used to look up to Erza Scarlet, the strongest female mage in all of Fairy Tail, and she still did. But as of late Wendy also started to feel as sense of confusion in regards to Erza. She was very strong and intimidating but she did things that made no sense to any one else.

It was two hours and ten stops directions before Wendy, Charle, and Erza finally made it to the house of their client. It was a small run down place, really just a shack perching on the edge of a cliff, and Wendy couldn't hear or smell any one inside, although it was hard to tell with how the place smelled.

"Erza I don't think he is here. At least I don't hear are smell anyone inside."

"You can smell a person inside through this."

"I think I can..."

"Well then I suppose we should check inside so that we can be sure."

Erza smiled down at the young girl beside her.

"So you're just going to knock on the door?"

"Yes, what else would I do?"

Wendy could think of over one hundred things that Erza might do besides just knock on the door but did not voice any of them. Erza was still a very big hero of Wendy but sometimes the armored mage's more volatile tendency scared her. Wendy watched as Erza knocked on the door hard enough so that it fell in to the house. Wendy's jaw dropped. Why was is that every thing Erza did ended with something getting broken or someone getting hurt.

"Ah, I'll fix that..."

"Hey! Who are you two! Come here to make fun of old crazy Walsh Flem huh? Well guess what! I ain't taking it any more! I'll show you kids!"

The old man who had appeared from the woods dropped the logs he was carrying and pulled a knife from his belt, and charged the two mage's


	17. Chapter 17

Wendy jumped out of the way and Erza requiped a short sword, blocking the mans first two attacks.

"Sir we are not her to make fun of you! You requested help from a guild and we took the job!"

"Sure you did! I think you are just some village kids here to make fun of me! I'll tell you one last time I am not crazy!"

"We don't think you are crazy, sir." Wendy said, peeking out from behind the rock she was hiding behind. "We really are just here to help. That's Erza Scarlet and I'm Wendy Marvel, some one should have told you that we were coming."

The old man stopped his attacks.

"You mean this thing?"

The old man held up a letter, the white of the envelope seemed even more so against his grubby hand.

"Yes that."

Wendy said, the old man squinted at her then opened the letter. He read through it mouth moving in silent words. He looked up at Erza, over to Wendy, and back to Erza.

"Erza Scarlet...Wendy Marvel."

He muttered. Wendy came out from behind the rock, but still hid behind Erza. This old man was crazy at best and crazy at worst. She knew that Erza could take him easily but she also knew that Erza wouldn't hurt the old man unless absolutely necessary. The old man kept reading the letter and glancing up at the two mage's.

"Erza...Scarlet and Wendy...Marvel. Well it looks like you two are telling the truth!" The old man dropped the knife ,threw back his head and laughed. "Well lets not just stand around, get inside!"

Erza put her hand on Wendy shoulder, and knelt down.

"Don't worry."

The inside of the house was worse then the outside and the smell nearly made Wendy pass out. There was a at least and inch of dirt on every service and on top of that two inches of dust, the windows were so grimy that the light filtered through as brown. Mr. Flem sat down on what could be a chair, it was hard to tell with the grime that coated everything, and gestured to two other chair looking things.

"Take a seat, don't worry the grime wont bite."

Mr. Flem smiled showing five missing teeth.

Wendy perched on the edge of one of the chairs but Erza stayed standing.

"Mr. Flem."

"Please call me Walsh."

"Fine, Walsh the request said that you sensed something dark in the east forest?"

"Yes! You see I used to be a wizard, so I know darkness when I sense it! And I think it must be a pretty big monster to give off that much dark energy!"

Wendy looked up at Erza.

"A monster?"

"Not just a monster, THE monster! This thing has got to be huge," Mr. Flem stretched out his arms "to give out that much energy."

Mr. Flem smiled like a giant monster was a good thing.

"You are sure that it was in the east forest?"

"Yes, absolutely positive."

Erza smiled.

"Well then Wendy, lets go to the east forest."


	18. Chapter 18

Wendy followed Erza through the forest, she was staring to doubt the story the client had told them.

"Erza I think that Mr. Flem just...imagined the dark presence I don't sense anything."

Erza stopped suddenly, turned and faced Wendy.

"Wendy you must always trust what the customer says is true. We are not meant to get involved in politics or matters of regional things. We only need to trust the customer."

Erza turned and walked away once more. Wendy was in awe of Erza once more, Charle just scoffed.

"She is a bad influence on you Wendy."

"No she's not!"

Charle scoffed again.

It was an hour before Erza stopped again, and the only reason she stopped was because Wendy had stumbled and cut her knee.

"You know what. I think this would be a good place to stop for lunch."

Erza said as she patched up Wendy's knee.

"You don't need to stop for me. I'm fine."

"Wendy, another thing a wizard should always do is make sure that they always keep their strength up. A weak wizard is no use in a fight. We will eat lunch here and then continue on to when Mr. Flem said the monster was. No complaints."

Erza had predicted what Wendy was going to say.

The "lunch", as Erza put it, was merely a bottle of water and half a sandwich for each of them. But with where they were it felt like a picnic to Wendy, Charle and her sat on a log with Erza siting on one across from them. Wendy was once again glad that she had joined Fairy Tail after the horrible truth about Cait Shelter Guild had been reveled, no other guild could possibly have members who stop for a picnic lunch in the middle of a search for a giant monster. Wendy still missed Cait Shelter but she loved Fairy Tail just as much. Erza finished her half an sandwich and stood up.

"Wendy, are you ready to go?"

"Sure."

Wendy stood up and brushed the crumbs from her dress.

"Charle are you ready?"

Erza asked turning to the exceed.

"Yes." Charle activated her magic and wings sprouted from her back. "Let us find this monster and leave this horrible forest."

Wendy smiled at the reaction of her friend. Charle was never meant to be a fighter, she was always too civilized for it.

"Wendy we can't stop again, or we will be in this forest after nightfall. So are you sure that you are ready to go?"

Charle asked.

"I'm sure Charle."

It was another hour before Erza finally tracked down the monster, and just as the client had said it was big, coincidentally it was the same monster that Natsu had lost to. And while the monster was unable to be beaten by any man made weapon or by fire, it did have a weakness. Fifteen minutes in to the fight, and five requips later, Erza realized it. As she slide back to where Wendy and Charle were hiding she saw that the monster backed off just a bit. She looked over to Wendy and then back to the monster.

"Wendy. I think I have a plan to beat this thing. But I am going to need you're help."

"My help? What do you mean?"

"I think this thing has protection against blades, but it seems to be afraid to come over here. Where you are." Erza let this sink in. "Wendy, I think it might be afraid of you."

"Of me? Why would ha be afraid of me?"

"I don't know. But maybe, just maybe, if you attack him it night just work!"

"But I...I'm no good at fighting."

"Wendy, you are a mage of Fairy Tail. There is not one person in Fairy Tail who can't take care of themselves. Just let loose one Dragons Roar and lets see what comes of it." Erza said kneeling down and putting her hands on Wendy's shoulders. "Wendy I know you can do this."

Wendy looked up in to the gray eyes of the woman she had looked up to for so long, and decided that she could do this, she had done it before and she could do it again. Wendy stepped out from behind the rock and squared her shoulders.

"Grandine, please give me strength."

Wendy thought, taking a deep breath.

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!"

Wendy was thrilled with herself, not only had she done the Dragons Roar but she had also beaten the monster all by herself. The entire walk back to Mr. Flem's house Wendy was almost bouncing. Erza spoke up after Wendy tripped on a log for the third time.

"Wendy, calm down, your going to hurt you're self."

Erza said smiling, while she helped Wendy off the ground.

"Erza I can't calm down. I can't believe I beat that thing."

Wendy smiled.

"I know you did. But you have to calm down, you're going to hurt your self."

Wendy kept on smiling but did as Erza told her and calmed down.


	19. Chapter 19

Natsu, Happy and Lucy made it back to Magnolia with out incident, if you don't count the destruction of a hotel room that they were forced to stay in after Natsu "accidentally" broke the train cars roof. Natsu was still apologizing as they walked up to Fairy Tail.

"Lucy, I'm sorry! How many times do I have to say it?"

Natsu winced as he tried to keep up with Lucy's angry strides, even though he was off the crutch he was still limping slightly. For some reason Natsu left leg was healing slowly, even with his strange ability to heal quickly.

"A lot more then you have!"

"Come on Lucy!"

"Natsu, you got us kicked off the train on the way there, and then you break the train on the way back! We're just lucky that the conductor was in a forgiving mood!"

Lucy was in such a bad mood that even Happy stayed away from her, opting to fly behind the two mage's. As he listen to Natsu's apologies and Lucy's refuses he realized something, Natsu never apologized to anyone, for anything. If Lucy wasn't being so scary, Happy would have commented on that, but he didn't want Lucy hurting him..again.

"Come on Lucy, please forgive me. I didn't mean to break the train, or get us thrown off before. I'm sorry!"

"Not now Natsu!"

As they walked through the town most people just ignored the three, some waved and said hello, but a few people pointed and whispered something to their companions. Natsu noticed this and tried to say something to Lucy.

"Lucy have you noticed that..."

"Natsu! What did I say!"

"Yeah I know but..."

"Natsu!"

"Lucy I'm just trying to say to say that..."

"Not now Natsu!"

"But Lucy this is how..."

This went on for a few more minutes, Natsu kept on trying to explain when he had seen and Lucy would only tell Natsu to be quite in many different ways. And Natsu would have continued after reaching Fairy Tail if not for the noises that he heard inside. It was the sound of a many people whispering in fear. Lucy was about to open the rarely closed doors when Natsu grabbed her wrist.

"Wait. Somethings not right."

Lucy, even though she was angry with Natsu, stopped and allowed Natsu to open the door slowly, he sniffed the air before opening the door completely. He walked slowly inside and Lucy and Happy followed him, the entire guild was sitting in the drinking hall a few turned to look at the new arrives but most just continued whispering among themselves. Erza was talking to Gray and Mirajane at the bar, Natsu and Lucy walked over to them, and Happy flew over to Charle and Lily.

"Mira, whats up with everyone?"

"Oh hello Natsu, Lucy." Mirajane said nodding to them respectively. "Nothings wrong, they are just being silly. Now I'm guessing you two would like your normal drinks?"

Mirajane smiled absentmindedly and went to go get the drinks. As soon as she was gone Natsu turned to Erza.

"Erza whats really going on?"

"Did you know that the Master sent Gajeel and Shadow Gear on a job together?"

"No."

Lucy and Natsu said at the same time.

"Well he did, and they got back yesterday. But they had a young girl in tow, a mage."

"So, isn't that what Natsu did with me?"

Lucy asked.

"Yes but this girl, she's..."

"Dangerous." Gajeel walked up to the group. "She took out the man we were after and a rabid forest wolf by herself."

Mirajane came back with Lucy and Natsu drinks, seeing Gajeel was with out a drink she went to get him one.

"Wait a wizard that could take down an enter guild was taken out by a single girl?"

Lucy exclaimed.

"Well she says that her friend Uta helped her, and I would believe her except Uta is a dragling."

Natsu's head snapped up and his glass shattered on the ground.

"A dragling? You're sure?"

"Yeah, an iguana like creature that talked."

"Did you see the wings?"

Natsu said excitedly, completely ignoring Lucy who was trying clean the drink off of Natsu.

"No but it has every other sign."

"Can one of you explain what a dragling is for those of us that were not raised by dragons."

Erza ask as Mirajane came back with Gajeels mug and sighed seeing the mess got a rag from under the bar.

"Before you dragon slayers answer that, would you mind taking it else where so I can clean this up!"

The five mage's stared at the quite silver haired mage, she rarely yelled at anyone.

"Sure, Mira."

Gray said and pulled Natsu away with the help of Lucy before he could retaliate. They forced Natsu to sit down at the only free table left, and crowded in around him.

"So what's a dragling?"

"A dragling is a mini dragon, they look like iguana but they have wings that are tucked behind a plate on their backs, normally you can't even see them"

Gajeel said.

"They can talk, they are really smart."

Natsu interrupted, but shut up as soon as Gajeel growled at him.

"They serve dragons, and are loyal only to the dragon they serve. If the dragon asks them to do something they do it, no questions asked, no matter what it is. They don't show themselves to humans, some even hate humans, even the slayers."

"You said that you doubted that this Uta helped because he's a dragling. Why?"

Erza asked.

"Dragling's don't fight. Their magic doesn't allow for it."

Gajeel said simply draining his mug.

"But what I don't get is they serve only dragons, they would never serve a human. So are you sure that it was a dragling?"

Natsu asked again.

"Yeah. But there is something else you should know."

"What?"

"She claims to be a dragon slayer. A sound dragon slayer."

Silence took over the table and even Natsu could think of nothing to say.


	20. Chapter 20

Natsu was struck silent by Gajeels words.

"Another Dragon Slayer. Is it true? Could it even be possible? What other reason could there be for a dragling to follow a human? Does she know where the dragons are? Is she an old age Dragon Slayer, or is she like Laxus and Cobra?"

These questions raced around Natsu head, these and many more. Natsu stayed silent, aware of the whispers and movement of those around him. Lucy was asking Erza how her job with Wendy went, it was a minor shock when Erza mentioned the monster and the cave, but the shock was overridden by Natsu's questions. When Mirajane came over with more drinks Erza asked what was taking so long.

"The Master wanted to talk to Alya and Uta. Not to let them join, he doesn't care if they join or not, but about something he has noticed recently."

Was all she said before walking away.

Lucy was starting to worry about Natsu, right from the moment that Gajeel had said that the new girl was a dragon slayer he had done nothing but stare at his hands. To try to distract herself she asked Erza about the job she went on with Wendy.

"It was interesting, the client was the old man, who apparently used to be a wizard. He had sensed a dark presences in the forest east of the town, and wanted us to take care of it. The dark presence came from a monster, that I could not beat."

"Did the monster have three horns on its head, and red eyes?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"That was the monster Natsu and I fought! Natsu couldn't beat it either. It broke his leg."

"Well it was beaten."

"But I thought you said that you couldn't beat it?"

"I couldn't, but Wendy could. Apparently it's only weakness was air, it fell after only on hit from Wendy's Dragon Roar."

"Do you hear that Natsu," Lucy nudged Natsu with her elbow. "Wendy beat something that you couldn't" Lucy's smile faded as Natsu didn't even look up. "Natsu?"

Lucy looked sadly at her friend.

"Why is he acting like this, when he found out that Gajeel and Wendy were dragon slayers he didn't act like this. So why is he with this new girl?"

Natsu's mind was still racing thirty minutes later, and the master still had not come out with the new girl.

"Hey Gajeel?"

Natsu finally asked.

"What punk?"

"This new girl, what's her name?"

"Alya Salu."

"Alya..." Natsu said softly. Just like when he met Wendy the name tugged at some forgotten memory in the back of his mind. "Did she say the name of the dragon who raised her?"

"Yeah, Kenja."

"So she's an old age dragon slayer." Natsu muttered. "I wonder if the dragling knows where the dragons are."

"Maybe, punk. But I don't think he'll tell you."

"Why not Gajeel?"

"He only talks to the girl. The squirt," Gajeel pointed to where Levy, Jet, and Droy were sitting. "tried to talk to him but he wouldn't say anything."

"Well I'll just beat it out of him then!"

Natsu said putting one foot on the table and standing up.

"What makes you think that will fix any thing! The girl protects the dragling, she would take you out in an instant!"

Gajeel said standing in the same way as Natsu, the two slayers got with in an inch of each others face and would have fought if the door to the Masters office didn't open at that exact moment. The Master stood and looked at his guild.

What was said next only Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, and Makarov heard.

"Are you sure about this Mistress? You don't know how many people are out there, how many songs there will be."

"Uta, I can't just live my life in a silent box. Kenja wouldn't want that, I know he wouldn't."

"Mistress if you go out there and it is to much for you to handle, you know what might happen."

The worry in Uta's voice was almost tangible.

"Uta, I trust you to stop it, to stop me, if it comes to that."

"Mistress..."there was a pause. "I shall do as instructed Ma'am."

"It's alright child, this guild is now your home. Come and meet your new family."

The Master said looking behind him. Stepping out of the door and standing beside master stood Alya Salu. She was breathing deeply and her jaw was set, but she smiled. Uta crawled out of the room behind her and Alya knelt down and allowed him to crawl up to her shoulder.

"Everyone this is Alya Salu and Uta, they are now a part of Fairy Tail! Make them feel welcome!"

"In other words...PARTY TIME!"

Some one yelled from the crowed and the guild cheered. The master smiled.

"I suppose so."

The guild went in to a frenzy getting everything together, but Natsu went over to Alya who was leaning against a wall.

"See Uta I can take it."

"We will see."

A small growl escaped Uta's throat as Natsu approached.

"Great not only does this guild have that loud mouth Matalicana's kid, it also has that brute Igneel's kid."

Uta muttered.

"Uta! Don't be rude!"

Alya scolded. Natsu decided to let the insult against his father slide, he was to focused on what he wanted to...no needed to ask Alya.

"You were raised by a dragon right?"

"Yeah Kenja the dragon of sound."

"Do you know where the dragons went?"

The slightest bit of desperation had crept in to Natsu's words.

"I'm sorry but I don't."

"Oh."

"Uta does, but he wont tell."

"I am honor bound by my master to keep this secret."

Natsu looked at the dragling then back at Alya. Alya was also looking at Uta, she stared at her companion for a second as then pushed him off her shoulder. Uta would have hit the floor if not for the scale covered wings that slid out from behind the pate on his back with a click.

"Stop being so stingy Uta! Just tell us where our parents are!"

Alya said, anger coloring her words.

"Mistress you know I can not!" Uta flew over so that he was directly in front of Alya. "I will not betray the trust of my master!"

Alya leaned to the side so that she could see Natsu.

"See that's all he ever says whenever I ask."

She said shrugging, completely ignoring the yelling Uta. Natsu smiled and thought

"This girl is going to fit in fine at Fairy Tail."

"Okay one more question. Do you know me? I mean did you ever meet me before today."

Alya's face took on a confused look.

"No. I've heard of you before, but I've never met you. Why do you ask?"

Natsu was unable to answer because at that exact moment Jet was thrown in to him, apparently a fight had broken out during the preparations for the party. Alya smiled as Natsu swore and ran in to the middle of the fray.

"This seems like a fun guild Uta."

Uta scoffed, and landed on Alya's shoulder again

"They seem loud and undignified. How could you join such and unruly guild?"

Alya laughed.

It took some time for the guild to calm down enough for the master to give his official welcome to Alya and Uta. And when it was time, Alya and Uta were pulled up on to the stage and forced to stand next to Makarov.

"Fairy Tail is a family, were are not just guild mates, not just friends, but a family. We look out for each other, we protect each other, we laugh together and we cry together. We suffer through the bad and smile through the good, together as one family. And no matter who they are, no matter what the have done, we except them in to this family." The guild was perfectly silent, staring up at their master with pride in their eyes. "And on that note, I would like to present the newest members of our family, Alya and Uta!"

The guild cheered as Alya stood up, smiling.

"Lets get this party started already!"

Natsu yelled jumping up on to a table.

"AYE!"

Happy yelled in response, the entire guild cheered again and food and drinks began to make their way to everyone, it wasn't long until another fight broke out. While some still partied others got up and willing joined the brawl. Alya stood on the stage looking over the guild that was now her family.

"They are rowdy, but you can count on them."

Makarov said.

"I know I can." Alya said softly as she watch as Natsu and Gajeel flew in to a wall, punching each other the entire time. "This seems like a..."

Alya suddenly gasped in pain an fell to her knees, her head in her hands. The fighting stopped as everyone watched as the sound mage's breath got faster and faster.

"AHHHHH!"

Alya cried out, arching her back and throwing her head back, her normally pure white eyes were now red with out any distinction between pupil or iris. Her skin began to turn from normal human skin to pure black scales, her finger nails turned to yellow claws and her cries of pain turned in to feral growls. And just as it seemed that Alya was finished turning in to a monster, she reverted back to normal. Alya fell to the ground, and looked back at the man standing behind her, he was a tall man with green eyes and short green hair. He was wearing a suit and you could tell from his pointed ears and pupiless eyes that he was not human. His hand was out stretched and purple sparks were jumping between his long fingers.

"Thank you Uta."

Alya said falling in to unconsciousness.


	21. Chapter 21

It was three weeks before Alya woke up and Uta allowed no one to be near her during that time. He stayed in his human form, never leaving Alya's side, and used this form to administer some strange medicine. Occasionally Alya would begin to transform again and Uta would stop it just as he did before, but each time this happened Alya's condition worsened, and this only made the rest of the guild more interested in the newest member of Fairy Tail. Master Makarov forbid anyone to go near the hospital wing with out emergency after Uta almost killed a third person who tried to sneak a peek at the unconscious Dragon Slayer, and when that didn't work he had guild members who showed no interest in the matter stand guard at the door. It was midnight exactly when Alya's eyes fluttered open, knowing what had happened three weeks ago, she sat up slowly and looked around, seeing the room with her ears. Uta was sleeping in a chair to her right, his breathing was calm and his heart rate was equally calm. To Alya's surprise Uta was still in his human form, Uta hated being in that form. The window was open about an inch so there was a slight breeze moving the curtains. There were two separate heartbeats and the sound of two men breathing just out side the door. Alya made sure that there was no tubes or wires connected to her, walked over to the window, and pushed it open all the way. The slight breeze pushed her long hair away from her face and she smiled, it was going to rain and Alya loved the rain. The sound of some one moving in the room made Alya turn.

"Mistress you're awake."

"No need to sound so surprised."

"Of course"

Uta said instantly, his loyalty unwavering.

"So how far did I go this time?"

"Almost all the way until I was able to muster enough magical power to help."

"How long was I out?"

"Three weeks."

"Three weeks! Jeez, that's the longest one yet."

"Indeed, you are quite the subject of interest in the guild now."

Uta had come up right in front of Alya and took her arm to lead her back to the bed.

"What a great way to start out my time in the guild, transform into a monster at the party welcoming me."

Uta did not comment to the sadness in Alya's voice, but it did worry him.

"Lay down mistress, you need to rest."

"Uta I was out for three weeks, I don't need rest." Uta said nothing but Alya heard him sigh. "Uta come on let me stay by the...Ahhh!" Alya cried out as Uta picked her up. "Uta put me down."

"Of course mistress." Uta carefully lowered Alya on to the bed, and just to show that he was not human pulled the blankets over Alya in an instant. "There I put you down."

"You are a jerk! You know that's not what I meant!"

Uta laughed and with a small pop returned to his lizard form.

"I don't care what you meant. I swore to my master, your father, that I would take care of you. Now you are going to rest until I say other wise." Uta crawled up besides Alya. "Understand?" Alya didn't answer. "Understand Alya?"

"Yeah I understand...I'm not sleeping though."

"All I ask is that you rest. You can sleep or you can sit here and wait for the rain to start."

"Oh how well he knows me."

Alya thought as she stared at the still open window, straining her hearing trying to pinpoint the tell tale winds that always came before a rain.

Even after Alya was awake Uta didn't let anyone come near her, he feared a relapse, but Alya wanted to get out of the small room and explore the city and meet new people. This caused an understandable tension between them, which lead to many fights, most of which shook the enter guild due to the fact that both Alya and Uta used sound based magic. While some of the older generation worried what would become of the guild now that they had another dragon slayer, one that could turn in to a monster and had the ability to shake walls with her yells, most people just said it'll just be like having a second Natsu. Natsu himself couldn't wait to fight Alya, and Gajeel seemed to agree with him. Lucy of course stayed out of these conversations, she didn't care how strong Alya was or what she could turn in to, Lucy was just worried about the newest guild member.

"Doesn't any one find it strange that Uta wont let any one in to see Alya? I mean it's been three and a half weeks since the incident." This is what everyone called Alya's transformation. "And she's awake, so why wont Uta let her out?"

Lucy asked the girls at Fairy Hill one night after Erza had invited her over for a party.

"My question is, Uta calls Alya 'Mistress' and 'Ma'am' like he's her servant or something, but Alya seems to follow Uta's orders. Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"You're right! I hadn't even notices that! That is weird." Bisca said putting down her very large snake so that she could scratch her head, this action cause most of the girls to sequel in panic. "Don't worry he's not poisonous."

"Gajeel said they serve dragons right?" Lucy said. "So maybe Uta doesn't serve Alya, maybe he serves the dragon who raised her, and maybe he's just staying with with Alya because of something that Kenja told him to do."

The girls all fell silent.

"Lucy, how do you think of things like that?"

Levy asked.

"I don't know."

"That would make sense. Dragling's don't typically follow humans around like Uta follows Alya. Maybe he's with her due to an order that Kenja gave him."

Erza said, rubbing her chin.

"You know, I think I'll try to find out."

Lucy said suddenly.

"How?"

"I think that Uta is going to allow people to bring food in to the room soon. And when he does, I am going to be there ready to ask the questions that we want answered."

It was another week before Uta allowed people to deliver food in to the room, and just like Lucy said she was the first one to volunteer.

"Uta? Is it alright if I stay?"

Uta wasn't allowed to answer because Alya stuffed a pillow on top of him.

"Of course you can stay Lucy."

Lucy was surprised when Alya said her name.

"How do you..."

"Know your name? Well I can hear..."

"Not another word!" Uta had crawled out from underneath the pillow. "Not a single word, Alya. You swore on your very blood that you wouldn't tell anyone."

Alya stared at Uta with a blank look on her face.

"I know. But I'm starting to wish I hadn't"

"Ummm, will some one please tell what you two are talking about?"

"I'm sorry miss but we can't. You'll just have to except that Alya knows things about others with out them telling her."

Uta said.

"Okay, Uh before I go I want to ask you guys something."

"What?"

Uta had to ask this because Alya's mouth was full.

"Okay so Gajeel said that dragling's only serve dragons, so Uta why do you do what Alya tells you to do, she's not a dragon."

Uta looked over to Alya, who was currently working her way through the third bowl of soup.

"This girl has more of an appetite then Natsu!"

Lucy thought.

"Uta you can tell them you know. We didn't swear on our blood about this...and even if we did what happened four weeks ago kinda exposed it."

"This is true." Uta turned to Lucy. "You saw what happened to my mistress four weeks ago, correct?" Lucy nodded. "Then you also saw what I did."

"Not really I mean I just saw you standing behind her with your hand out stretched."

"Well to properly explain this we must go back to before Alya ever met my master and myself, and keep in mind that I can not tell you everything." Lucy nodded again. "This all began 20 years ago in a small port town about twenty miles south of Hargeon. There was a young bar maid who was beautiful and kind, every available man wanted her hand. But it was not just humans who wanted her but also a monster that could disguise itself as human, every day this monster would got to where the young woman worked and try to woo her, and every day the woman denied him. Soon the monster became angered by her constant denial and so he struck a deal with a local dark guild. He would do their bidding if they would bring the woman to him so that he might have her. The dark guild, over filled with happiness at the simplicity of the deal, attacked the town, they burned every building and killed every person aside from the woman. They took the woman to the cave where the monster was staying and handed the woman over to him. Not soon after that the dark guild was completely destroyed, but it was another eight months before the woman was seen again, she showed up in Hargeon seven months pregnant. The woman carried to term and, after two days of labor, she gave birth to a girl. The woman knew that she didn't have long to live, she could feel her life force fading away, so she placed a necklace around her child's neck and said.

"You may not see me but know that I will always be with you, as long as you wear this necklace."

The woman kissed her daughter and with her last breath she named her, Alya Salu." Lucy glanced at Alya, her shoulders were tight and her fingernails were dinging so deeply into her arm that there were streams of blood running down on to the blankets. "Now the woman had left instructions on what should be done if she died, and at first the towns people followed them to the letter. But one her first birthday Alya started exhibiting...ability's."

"Like when she knew my name?"

"Yes. At first the people that Alya was placed with didn't mind it, but after her second birthday, when the ability's began to become more aggressive, they decided that she was to much trouble to keep. They left her in a forest known for monsters and bandits. Alya survived for a year, her powers protecting her with out her consent, but on her third birthday the monsters decided to attack her all at once. The next day I was patrolling the forest when I came upon a small child covered in blood, her powers tried to push me away, I have never felt such power in a human. And that power pushed me and attacked me but Alya was already on deaths door, so soon the power faded. I took her to my master, and you know the rest."


	22. Chapter 22

"Okay so Alya was found and raised by you and the sound dragon Kenja, and just like the rest of the dragons he left seven years ago. But that doesn't explain why you do what Alya tells you to do with out question."

Lucy said a confused look on her face.

"You know she's right Uta, and Lucy doesn't seem the type to give up on the things she wants so don't even try to avoid the question."

"I wasn't planing to Ma'am."

Alya gave Uta a look that clearly said, of course you weren't. Uta looked back at her, rolled his eyes, and continued his story.

"It was not long after I took Alya to my master that she had her first...attack among us. My master did not know what to do as he had not seen anything like her before, and because of that Alya was able to fully transform." Alya pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. A look of pure shame came over her face. Uta seeing this patted her foot with one of his clawed front feet before continuing. "Because Alya was able to transform fully she lost her human sense, her emotions, and her ability to see friend from foe. She escaped our watchful eyes and completely destroyed a nearby town before I was able to find and lead her back to my master so he could help her. It was a day before my master found a way to reverse the transformation, and that is quite along time for a dragon. Alya slept for a week after this first episode and during that time my master worked out just what Alya was and when she woke her told her."

"Wait, you said that she was three when this happened right?"

"Yes."

"And Kenja just told her that she was half monster?"

"Dragons don't think the same as humans, and even with that." Alya sighed, a slight smile formed on his face. "He didn't want to tell to tell me, I had to beg him to tell me." Alya answered "And honestly I am glad that he told me the truth."

Lucy didn't respond to this, and Uta took this opportunity to continue.

"During her years with us Alya had five more attacks and with each attack my master perfected the method for helping Alya. The final form of this method is what you saw me preform, it involves injecting my own magical power into Alya and using it to suppress the magical power that rages inside her during this transformation. This forces her darker side to retreat back into her and because of this the transformation reverses, allowing Alya to take back control. I don't know if you heard but after she changed back Alya thanked me, that was her taking control away from the monster inside of her."

"Or it was just me thank you Uta."

Alya said laughing slightly. Uta rolled his eyes again.

"Anyway, when my master found that he would have to leave, which is something I can not discuss so do not even ask, he told me to stay behind, to keep stop any transformations Alya went through. He taught me the spell, and when the time came for my master to leave he told me to make sure I did my job, and I told that I would make sure that the monster stayed locked up. My master told me that I did not understand my job, my master told me that while I should revers any transformations that Alya goes through that was not my job. The last order my master gave me was to keep Alya, his daughter, as happy and as healthy as possible. That is why I follow her orders, because the last order I received from my master was to keep her happy no matter what the cost."

Lucy left the room and made her way to the drinking hall only to have a group of people bombard her with question. Lucy tried her best to answer the ones she could and was thoroughly worn out when Erza came over and broke up to group. Lucy looked out over the drinking area and found Natsu sitting with Happy, well Happy was talking Natsu was staring in to his drink. Lucy made her way over to them and sat down.

"Lucy." Natsu said finally. "You just talked to Alya and Uta right?"

"Yeah why?"

"What did she say? Does she know where the dragons are? Does the dragling know?"

"Uta knows but he wont tell."

"Oh."

Natsu looked back down into his drink. Lucy moved to sit next to Natsu and threw her arms around him.

"Wha...Lucy what are you doing!" Lucy just hugged him tighter, ignoring the burning of his skin. Natsu finally used his strength to pull Lucy's arms off him. "Lucy what the heck?" Natsu asked, keeping his hands on Lucy's shoulders. "What's with you?"


	23. Chapter 23

Lucy was walking back to her house after a week of jobs, and she was a little fed up with Natsu. After Lucy had hugged him Natsu had become very protective of her, even going as far as to sacrifice the final shot in a fight, and it was getting on her last nerve. Lucy slowly opened the door, still lost in thought.

"Hey Lucy, what are you doing here?"

Natsu asked in his bemused way.

"This is my house!"

Lucy said throwing Natsu off the couch.

"Lucy, you're too mean to Natsu."

Happy said, flying over to where Natsu had fallen.

"Well he shouldn't just come into my house!"

"But were friends aren't we?"

Natsu said rubbing his head.  
"THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO JUST WALK IN A HOUSE! THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN JUST COME OVER WHEN EVER YOU LIKE! HONESTLY NATSU DON'T YOU EVER THINK ABOUT WHATYOU'RE DOING!"

Lucy yelled, Natsu stared at her in surprise

"Lucy..."

"Natsu, just go away."

Lucy said softly, standing aside so that Natsu could leave.

"Lucy I..."

"Natsu! Leave...please."

Natsu walked slowly away from Lucy's place, Happy slowly following him. Natsu was unusually quite as he walked through the empty streets, lost in thought that had been racing around his head for a week. Ever since Lucy came back from talking with Alya and Uta this thought had been raging in his head, a single thought racing around and around in is mind.

"Why did she hug me?"

Lucy had said it was because she never thanked him for saving her life when the monster hurt her and for taking care of the bruise, but Natsu had known Lucy for long enough to tell when she was lying. Natsu had tried to get Alya and Uta to tell him what they told Lucy, Natsu had marched up to Alya the moment Uta let her out and demanded that they tell her what they told Lucy, and Alya was ready to tell him but Uta had stopped her with a word. And that is when Natsu came up with an idea.

"How about this, you and I fight. If I win you tell me what I want to know."

"And if I win?"

Alya asked?

"Uh, I don't know. You choose?"

"Oh I know what I'll do if I win Natsu."

"Well what is it?"

"You'll find out."

Alya said jumping off the bar stood she was sitting on. Natsu looked at Alya in confusion, turned, and walked out in to the street. Alya followed Natsu outside, along with the rest of the guild, and waited completely calm and relaxed while Natsu stretched.

"You sure you want to do this?"

Alya asked.

"Positive. If you wont tell me, I'll just make you."

"Mistress I do not think this is a good idea."

Uta had taken Elfman's shoulder, as he seemed to like the man more then the other guild members.

"He want's to fight me. What wrong with responding as I was taught?"

Alya looked at her companion with confusion.

"If you two are done talking, I have a fight to win."

Natsu said confidently.

"Not likely flame brain."

Alya said, an evil scowl replacing her normal smile. Both slayers turned to Master Makarov, who was refereeing the fight.

"Okay rules, once one person has full body contact with the ground for more that thirty seconds the fight is over. The person on the ground is the loser. If Natsu wins then Alya will tell him what he wants to know, if Alya wins then Natsu will allow any woman in the guild to help in a makeover that he will stick to for two days." Erza, Mirajane, Cana, Lucy and Levy cheered and gave each other high fives at the thought. "No killing or serious injury's allowed, and please keep the destruction to a minimum." Makarov look at both of the mage's for recognition of his words, both only nodded, too focused on their opponent to look away. "Okay then. Fight!"

"Fire Dragon's Iron First!"

Natsu cried launching himself at Alya, who merely smiled.

"Sound Dragon's Control." Alya said softly lifting her hand and held it out, palm facing Natsu. Natsu stopped mid punch. Silence fell over the crowd. Natsu stared daggers at Alya, who stood with her head to one side a smile on her face. "I like your song Natsu."

She said to which Uta replied.

"Not another word!"

Alya used her other hand to dismiss Uta's words.

"Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!"

Natsu had decided to take advantage of the distraction. Natsu moved forward a bit and Alya returned her attention to the fight.

"That wont help you. If anything you'll just end up hurting yourself."

Natsu glared at the girl in front of him and increased the amount of flames that were slowly pushing him forward. Alya smile changed in to scowl once more and place her other hand on her stuck out arm, giving it support. She also added just a bit more magical power to her attack, but it soon became clear to her that this would only end in her defeat. Alya took her hand off her arm and prepared to release the magic, when she was ready Alya gave Natsu a small wave and stepped to the side. Natsu, unready for the lack of resistance, went flying forward crashing to the ground. He jumper to his feet and turned to look at Alya.

"So you really are a dragon slayer?"

"Of course, what reason would I have to lie?"

Natsu shrugged.

"You're good, I'll give you that."

"And you are strong."

Natsu smiled quickly and then ran at his guild mate.

"Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!"

"Sound Dragon's Claw!" Alya stopped Natsu fist with her hand, which seemed to have turned into a dragon's hand. "My Sound Dragon's Claw, I use sound to create a glove that mimics the dragons hand. Do you like it?"

Natsu didn't answer, for he was to busy avoiding Alya's other had which had taken on the same appearance.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"

Natsu jumped at Alya igniting his hands as he did so, leaving a trail of fire behind him.

"Sound Dragon's Flight!"

Alya cried, jumping in to the air, and allowing her magic to form wings on her back. The crowed below stared in wonder at the purple wings that had appeared on Alya's back.

"You can fly!"

Alya landed.

"Not for very long. That last attack surprised me."

Alya was smiling now as was Natsu.

"You know you're fun to fight with and all, but I'm afraid I have to cut this short."

"First I must say you are a good opponent as well and second what makes you think you can cut this short?"

Natsu did not answered but prepared for his final attack.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Sound Dragon's Roar!"

Natsu let loose a stream of fire at the same time that a piercing sound wave came from the mouth of Alya. When the two attacks met each other there was an explosion and none in the audiences could see the fighters from the smoke that enveloped them. Questions ran through the crowd like waves.

"What happened?"

"Is it over?"

"Are they alright?"

The smoke began to clear.

"Look I see some one?"

"Is the other one still standing?

"Is it Natsu or Alya?"

As the smoke cleared more and more the humanoid shape became clear and soon all could see it was indeed Alya who was still standing, but it took another second or two for the crowed to see Natsu on the ground.

Natsu had to endure the torment of being in a suit and tie for two days after that, muttering things like "Stupid monkey suit." and "stupid fight" the whole time. But he still did not know why Lucy had hugged him.


	24. Chapter 24

Natsu was sitting alone in Fairy Tail the next morning, Happy was off with Charle and Lily and Lucy was still mad at him. His mind still thought on why Lucy had hugged him and now why she was mad at him. What scared Natsu the most though was his most recent dream, once again Fairy Tail was burning and once again Igneel told Natsu to stop trying to save everyone, but then Igneel said something that shook Natsu to the core.

"Son, have you thought on what I said before?"

"About what?"

"Why do you protect your friend the way you do?"

"I...I don't know."

Natsu said sitting down in front of his father.

"Even after she embraced you?"

Natsu blushed and Igneel laughed.

"I just don't understand why! She talked to Alya and Uta and then she hugs me! And when I tried to beat the information out of her."

"You lost. Yes I saw that. And if you must know her father visited me to brag about that fact."

"So you know that she's a dragon slayer?"

"Yes. But what I want to know is why you fought to find out why your friend embraced you?"

"I wanted to know why she hugged me. And it makes sense that Alya know the reason because that's who Lucy was talking to! Alya wouldn't tell me so I thought I could beat it out of her."

Natsu said sheepishly to which Igneel laughed.

"And you lost."

"She could fly! And that Roar of hers killed my ears!"

Natsu said defending himself against her father's laughter. Igneel lowered his head so that He was eye to eye with his son.

"It does not matter if you won or if you lost, there is no shame in losing. But Natsu you can not go into a fight with that blond girl until you know why you protect her like you do. Doing such would only put both you in danger."

"I can handle anything that comes at me!"

"Maybe you can, maybe you can't, you did just lose to Kenja's child. What happens if you loose, if you die, what happens to the girl?"

Natsu couldn't respond to this as the fear of losing Lucy because of some mistake he made came over him.

"Natsu, figure this out. Before you get yourself killed."

Where Igneel's last words before Natsu woke, and now Natsu stared in to his drink thinking about everything that Igneel had said, about everything that he and Lucy had been through. Before Lisanna came back Natsu thought maybe, just maybe, it would be possible for him and Lucy...but now Natsu wasn't so sure. Lucy always seemed to be mad as him for something and she was always complaining to Mira about something that Natsu had done on some mission, not even realizing that Natsu could hear every word.

"So I saw your scar."

A voice interrupted Natsu thoughts, Natsu looked up to see Alya standing in front of him.

"Wha...wait how can you see my scar if your blind."

"Can I sit down?" Natsu nodded and Alya sat. "There is a magic I use when I fight called Sound Dragon's Eyes. It allows me to see my opponent, it doesn't get rid of my blindness but allows me to see the sounds of a person. The push and pull of their muscles, the stretch of their skin, I can even hear the change from skin to scar." Alya paused and looked at Natsu, giving him a chance to take this in. "I know you have a scar on your neck, and I think I know how you got it."

Natsu stood up.

"You don't know anything."

He said before storming out of the guild. Alya watched him go her left hand gently placed on her right shoulder.

"You can't run from this Natsu."

She said softly.

Natsu found himself walking to Lucy's house and realizing this changed his direction to the park.

"What does Alya know about my scar? What could she possibly know about it."

Natsu mind went back to the only bad memory that he had with Igneel, he was young, the only reason he remembered this incident was because of the pain. Igneel had come up to him one day, took his one of his front claws and dragged it across Natsu neck. The pain was so much that Natsu blacked out, and when he woke his neck covered in bandages and Igneel's massive head was over him, concern filled his eyes. This was the only time Natsu remembered being mad at Igneel, the anger only grew after Igneel wouldn't tell him why he did it. Natsu had long since forgiven his father but he still didn't like to be reminded of the pain that came along with his scar.

"Natsu."

Natsu turned to see Alya waving to him, he waited until she was next to him to say.

"Alya I don't want to talk about my scar. Okay?"

"You don't know why Igneel gave it to you. Do you?"

Natsu went stiff.

"How do you know that Igneel gave me the scar?"

"Because all slayers have something like that."

Alya said simply.

"Wait you have a scar? Where?"

"It doesn't necessary have to be a scar." Alya said, pulling her sweater off and pushing up her right sleeve. "You see some dragons go for piercings, like Metalicana, others prefer tattoo's, and still others prefer invisible things. Then there are the few who prefer scars and brands." Alya turned so that Natsu could see her right shoulder, there was burn scar tissue raised in the shape of a dragon on her shoulder. "You see, you aren't the only who has scars. I'm sure even Wendy has a mark somewhere, Gajeel's piercings are his mark, you have your scar, I have my brand, every slayer I have ever met has a mark."

Natsu watched as Alya pulled her sweater back on.

"Do you know why the dragons gave us the marks?"

Natsu finally asked.

"It's an ancient tradition, as old as the dragons themselves, the marks tell other dragons that we belong to whoever marked us. And because of our marks the dragons know who will be coming if we are hurt by them. Really it's a form of protection."

"So Igneel nearly killed me to protect me?"

"Exactly. You know you are actually lucky this one slayer I met, his father had carved a very intricate design in to his back...it was actually beautiful."

Natsu gave Alya a look.


	25. Chapter 25

Gajeel walked into the guild holding a bloody shirt to his forearm, a few people turned and stared at him but most had leaned to accept that Gajeel liked to fight while on a job.

"Hey girly, where's the Master?"

Gajeel asked Mirajane as he sat down at the bar.

"He's at the Masters Meeting."

"Well when will he be back?"

"He should be back by tomorrow."

Gajeel growled.

"Fine, can you get me a beer then?"

"Of course Gajeel."

Mirajane left and Gajeel turned to look at the guild.

"You know, you could try to be nicer to people."

A voice said. Gajeel jumped slightly and turned to see Alya sitting on the stool next to him. He hadn't even realized that she was there until she had talked to him. Alya had heard Gajeel jump and laughed slightly.

"How long have you been there?"

"For about ten minutes before you came in. You didn't see me?"

"No. How did you do that?"

"How did I do what?"

Alya had a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Don't mess with me Singer." Gajeel had given Alya the nickname of Singer after she had been caught playing guitar and singing one night. "Even if I didn't see you I should have heard you, your heart your breath something."

"So you're saying that you didn't even know I was here until I spoke?"

Gajeel growled in annoyance. Mirajane came back with a beer for Gajeel.

"So Alya how did your experiment go?"

Mirajane asked handing Alya a small cup of Hot Chocolate.

"Apparently it worked amazingly. Gajeel didn't even know that I was here until I talked to him."

"What exactly are you two talking about!"

Gajeel finally exploded. Alya laughed at the sound of his anger.

"I wanted to see if I could create a barrier around myself that makes it impossible for some one to find me. Apparently it worked."

"And why did you use me as a test subject?"

Gajeel asked through gritted teeth.

"Well Uta's to close to a dragon, and you know how they are, and Wendy and Natsu are out on jobs so you were the next logical choice."

Alya smiled then stiffened and put her hand to her head.

"What's wrong?"

Now that the barrier was gone Gajeel could hear Alya's heartbeat speed up. Uta had pulled Wendy, Natsu, and himself aside after the fight and told them that if ever they hear Alya's heartbeat quicken with no reason that they could see, then they should first ask if something was wrong and then find him.

"Something's off." Alya heard Gajeel get off the bar stood, she reached out and grabbed Gajeel's wrist. "This isn't like that." Alya knew what Gajeel thought was happening. "I'm not transforming."

"Maybe not but still." Gajeel thought for a second. "Girly can you go find Uta?"

"Of course Gajeel."

Mirajane quickly left the bar area. Alya gasped and let go of Gajeel's wrist.

"What? What happened?"

"Something's really wrong."

Alya said gasping for breath.

"What happened?"

Uta came, almost running, up to the bar in his human form.

"Don't know, she just did...this."

Gajeel gestured to Alya, who was nearly doubled over in pain.

"Uta it's not that. It's not him."

Uta knew that Alya was talking about the side of her that she had inherited from her father, but the other gave Uta and Alya confused looks.  
"It's not who?"

"Nothing. Alya what is wrong?"

Uta knelt down in front of Alya.

"Someone from the guild is gone, the song it's just gone."

"What does she mean someone's gone? What does she mean the song."

"It is nothing."

"Don't tell me it's nothing! Every time she brings up these songs you shut her up now what are you talking about!"

"It's nothing."

Alya said to both Gajeel and Uta. She was trying to pinpoint which song had gone and all the yelling and worrying was making it hard to constraint. Suddenly the name that went with the song burst in to her mind at the same time that Jet and Droy ran through the doors.

"Levy's gone!"

All three said at the same time.


	26. Chapter 26

"Levy's gone! She just disappeared!"

Droy kept saying over and over but Jet had seen Gajeel and made straight for him. Jet used his speed to push Gajeel up against the bar.

"What did you do!"

Gajeel glared at Jet and pushed him away.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Like hell you didn't!"

Jet said, struggling to get out of hold that three guild mates had him in.

"I didn't, ask anyone I was here!"

"Maybe you got some old friends from Phantom Lord to do it."

Gajeel lunged at Jet and probably would have killed him if not for Alya sudden yell!

"STOP!" Gajeel froze midair, a victim of Alya's Sound Dragon Control. "What's the matter with you two! You're friend is missing and you're fighting amongst yourself!" Alya stood between the two men. "Gajeel didn't have anything to do with Levy's disappearance. You are going to have to trust me on this."

Alya released the Sound Dragons Control and Gajeel fell to the ground with a crash.

"Alya is correct." Every one turned to see Master Makarov walking through the doors. "Jet do not be so quick to accuse Gajeel." The Master tapped the three men holding Jet with his staff and the let him go. "We are a family, and family's fight,"

"We fight a lot."

Some one in the crowed muttered. The Master smiled.

"Yes we do. But for something like this, to be accusing each other of having something to do with Levy's disappearance, it is to much." Makarov walked up to Alya. "You heard her disappear correct?" Alya nodded. "What exactly did you hear?"

"Uh..um I...I can't really say."

Alya said looking down at her feet

"Does this have to do with that song thing?" Gajeel asked and Alya quickly looked up at Gajeel and back to her feet. "It does, doesn't it?"

"Uh..Maybe. I...I...I can't talk about it. I..."Alya took a deep breath. "I swore I wouldn't."

"So what! Simple words can't stop you from talking!"

Jet said.

"No just hold on one second. You said you swore, did you swear on your blood?" Makarov asked and Alya nodded. "Ah, a blood swear. That particular oath is nearly impossible to bypass. But not completely impossible."

Uta, who had gone back to his lizard form, flew up to the bar.

"I forbid it! My Master had her swear on her blood for a reason! She will not break her oath!"

"Uta! This isn't something for you to decide!"

Alya said, snapping at her companion.

"By Mistress..."

"Uta, this is my decision. I really think that I should do this."

"But I..." Uta started to say but stopped himself. "I shall follow your orders Mistress, and support you in what ever you decide."

Alya looked at her companion, her friend, and could tell just how against this he was.

"Thank you Uta." She said. "Master how do we go about bypassing the blood oath?"

"Well that depends on the wording. What exactly did you say?"

"Um...I don't remember exactly~~~"

"I swear on the blood in my veins, and by the blood that ran through the veins of my ancestors, not to tell of this secret to any who would use it for their own gain. I swear to only speak of it as seen fit by the only father I have ever known. Should I break this oath, may my blood stop its flow and may I drop dead where I stand."

Uta recited.

"That is a hefty thing for someone to have a child swear."

Mirajane said

"It was necessary."

"Hmm...Freed come here. Uta could you repeat that?"

Uta did and Freed wrote down what he said.

"See if you can't find a hidden clause in the wording."

"Yes Master."

Thirty minutes later and Freed still had not found any hidden clauses. Jet and Droy had put together a search party and almost half the guild was out in the surrounding woods looking for Levy, but no one had found even the smallest clue. Uta had convinced Alya to go back to their apartment with a promise that once they figure out how to break the oath they would call her. Wendy had come back and was currently sitting at the bar with Gajeel, but Natsu and Lucy still hadn't come back, and this caused everyone to worry.

"Don't worry I'm sure that Natsu wouldn't let anything happen to Lucy."

Erza said, reassuring Wendy.

"But you said that Levy disappeared Natsu wouldn't be able to stop that!"

"Don't worry Kid, I'm sure that the Punk and Bunny Girl are just fine."

Gajeel said downing his drink.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that?"

Alya was leaning against the door.

"What are you talking about?"

Erza asked as she helped Alya to a chair.

"I've been searching for the songs of any one who was in the guild when I came upon Natsu song, it's rather distinctive, and with it Lucy's. Everything seemed fine but then Lucy's song, it...it just disappeared!"


	27. Chapter 27

Lucy woke to a pulsing headache that seemed to come from the back of her head. It was a second before she remembered what had happened, before she remembered the whirl of white light, the floating sensation, and the singing. Lucy had finally forgiven Natsu, which seemed to cause him joy, and after some insistence that she needed her rent money, they went out on a job. It was strange that Natsu did not want to go on a job but when Lucy asked why Natsu only said, "I don't want to work right now." and it took the suggestion that maybe Gray would go with her to get Natsu to come with. They were about a day and a half out when something happened, a white light surrounded Lucy and she heard Natsu scream her name, Lucy tried to get to the slightly blurred figure of Natsu when the singing started. The last thing she remembered before waking up in the small dark room she was in was Natsu screaming her name.

"Ug." Lucy sat up, and realized that she was chained to the bed. "What happened to me?"

"Lucy? Lucy is that you?"

"Levy!"

Lucy stood one the cot to see through a small window, Levy was sitting in an identical room.

"Lucy what are you doing here?"

"I was...kidnapped while on a job! What about you?"

"Same thing. I was on a job with Natsu and then there was this~~~"

"White light? Did you hear~~~"

"Singing? Yeah."

"What happened to us?"

"I don't know. But you were with Jet and Droy right?" Levy nodded. "And I was with Natsu and Happy, so you know that they no were are gone. You can bet the Natsu's not going to take this sitting down."

"But Lucy we disappeared! It wasn't like someone ran out and just grabbed us, we were taken by magic!"

"But doesn't magic leave traces when its used? They can track us with that!"

"Maybe."

Natsu was running faster then he had ever run. Lucy had been taken and he couldn't do anything about it, just like Igneel had said.

"Natsu slow down."

Happy said, Natsu was going to fast for him to keep up.

"Sorry Happy, I just want to get back to the guild as quickly as possible."

"I know you do, I do to!" Happy said landing on Natsu's back, well really collapsing on to Natsu's back. "But I am out of magic."

"Sorry Happy." Natsu though for a second. "I have an idea."

"What is it."

"Hang on to my scarf and I'll keep running!"

"Natsu that would never work!"

"Okay...Uh...how about I tie you in my scarf!"

"Okay?"

Happy said warily.

Happy regretted taking Natsu up on his idea. The run was both terrifying and and painful, terrifying because he was stuck flying behind Natsu as he ran and painful because he ended up hitting many low branches and occasionally hitting Natsu's back. But they made it to the guild in half a day. Natsu burst through the doors.

"Lucy was kidnapped, she was taken through magic and I can't find her!"

Natsu yelled running up to the Master.

"Natsu, we know already."

"Then why are we just sitting here! Why aren't you out looking! What is wrong with you people!"

"NATUS!" Master Makarov yelled. "Lucy was not the only person who was taken."

"What? Who else was~~~"

"Levy."

Gajeel growled.

"What?"

Natsu looked from Erza, to Makarov, to Gajeel.

"Levy was taken."

Natsu collapsed in to a chair, and put his head in his hands.

"I...I'm sorry Gramp's."

"It is all right Natsu, you are worried about Lucy."

"How did you know that Lucy was gone?"

"Alya, she could..hear, I guess, when it happened."

"Speaking of that, I figured out the hidden clause in the blood oath."

Freed said holding up a piece of paper that was completely covered in his elegant script.

Alya looked up from where she was sitting.

"You have?"

"Yes, it was actually quite obvious. You're exact words when taking the oath were 'I swear on the blood in my veins, and by the blood that ran through the veins of my ancestors, not to tell of this secret to any who would use it for their own gain. I swear to only speak of it as seen fit by the only father I have ever known. Should I break this oath, may my blood stop its flow and may I drop dead where I stand.' Correct?" Alya nodded. "Well there are two ways to go around the oath, the first one is whats said directly. 'I swear to only speak of it as seen fit by the only father I have ever known.' This makes it very clear that you can not talk about this with out Kenja's consent. But you have talked about the Songs to us many time's now, not in detail but you've mentioned them. Which goes against the oath. That lead me to the second way to go around the oath. 'not to tell of the secret to any who would use it for their own gain.' You can seem to know who to trust instinctively, and because of that you unconsciously know that you can talk about the songs around us because we wont use it for our own gain. The only reason you haven't told us yet is because of Uta stopping you when ever it is brought up."

"So you're saying that I could have talked about it when ever I want?"

"I think so."

"You think? What if are wrong? My mistress could die!"

"Uta, he has a point. If I couldn't even talk about it with out breaking the oath then why have I been mentioning songs to almost everyone here? I talked about it to Gajeel and Levy when I first met them, and to Jet and Droy. I told Natsu I liked his song in our fight, and I told Lucy about them when I was still in the medical center. Why am I not dead if I can only speak of the songs with Kenja's consent?"

Uta was struck silent by Alya's words.

"This could be risky."

"Isn't everything I do?" Alya said with a smile. She then turned to the rest on the guild. "Songs are a recording of everything a person has done and everything that has happened to them."


	28. Chapter 28

The world seemed to disappear as Alya listened to the sounds of her guild mates songs as they searched for Levy, her mind following one song in particular.

"Wait, just wait. A Song is a...persons life? How does that work?"

Alya sighed as her pink haired friend interrupted her listening.

"Technically Songs are called Soul Songs. You see the soul naturally sings and as a person changes, the song changes. As a person goes through life the soul records the events in it's song. Because every person goes through life differently each person has a song that is unique to that person. People who can hear the songs, people like me, know exactly what a person has been through and who that person is. We instinctively know, just by being near a person, if we can trust them or not."

"But me and Lucy weren't anywhere near you! How did~~~"

"Let me finish Natsu." Alya said laughing. "I told you he would be impatient."

Alya said turning to Uta.

"Wha~~~"

"It's in your song Natsu. I told you before that I liked your song, it is very interesting."

Alya closed her eyes and began to hum a few bars of music, occasionally tapping on the table in front of her. The song was jumpy and happy, everyone who heard it thought instantly of Natsu.

"That is one line of your song Natsu."

"Well sing the rest!"

Natsu said, leaning forward in his seat, his toothy grin spreading across his face.

"Natsu, the song is everyday of the last eighteen years of your life played out in song. No I don't think I will."

"Oh."

The smile dropped off of Natsu face and he looked at his feet dejectedly.

"Another time, maybe." Alya said, the smile reappeared on Natsu face. "Any way to answer Natsu's question, once I hear a song I can always find that song again. Once Levy disappeared," Gajeel growled. "Fine taken. Once Levy was taken I decided to listen for the songs of any one from the guild. I only found Lucy because you song is so distinctive Natsu."

"What do you mean?"

Gray asked.

"Well dragon slayers have been through more then the normal person. We were put through rigorous training at a very young age. Our bodies and souls have changed so much that our songs can be picked out of a crowed in an instant."

"Oh."

"There is another thing that sets Natsu's song apart. Gray this is actually something that your song has in common with Natsu's song."

"What? What is it?"

"Can no one really guess?" Uta said from his place on Alya's shoulder. "I would have thought it would be obvious."

"Come on. What happened to Gajeel, Grey, Natsu, Wendy, and myself at and early age? Something that completely and totally changed us..."

Realization formed on every ones faces.

"They all lost some one they loved."

Mirajane said sadly, Lisanna got up and hugged her sister.

"Exactly. Losing some one you love changes you in ways that surprises me."

Uta said. Alya looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"When a human loses a loved one their basic traits change. The cruel become kind and the~~~"

"Kind become cruel. Yes I've seen this also."

Makarov said sadly

"The change is even greater when the person you lose is a parent, or a parent figure." Alya said sadly, memories of her time with Kenja flooding her mind. "When the dragons left." Natsu and Wendy looked down sadly and Gajeel took on his I-don't-give-a-damn face. "Our heats were torn in two, and our Soul Songs changed almost completely and the sadness in the song never left." Alya began to hum again, a slow heart wrenching song. Soon most of the girls in the guild began to cry and even some of the men had tears running down their faces. The guild mates looked at the dragon slayers, appreciating for the first time just what they had been through. "Natsu that is playing under your song all the time"

Natsu took unsteady breath.

"What about Gajeel and Wendy? What about you? Do you have this song playing?"

Cana asked.

"The song's are different but yeah Gajeel and Wendy both have it. I don't know about me."

"Why not?"

Natsu asked.

"Natsu I'm sure that the song is there, but I can't hear it."

"Why?"

"I can't here my song, I never have been able to."

"Why not?"

Gray asked.

"I think it has to do with the song being who you are. You see a person song is that person, you can lie to yourself but the song will always tell the truth."

"Like when you said you didn't like me. My...song showed you what I've done right."

Gajeel asked, failing to completely mask the sadness in his voice.

"Exactly, I didn't have a chance to hear your song to the end so I didn't have a reason to trust you."

"But you liked Levy?"

"Yes, her song is so...pure."


End file.
